The Third Toretto: TFATF
by MariesFictionFix
Summary: What if Dom had an adopted sister? Her father was Dom's dad's best friend. When he got gunned down by the police Dom's dad took her in. She makes money by working at the shop, racing, and participating in illegal street fights. How will things pan out when Brian comes down?
1. Prologue: Bare Knuckled

The Third Toretto: _TFATF_

(2001)

 **Summary** : What if Dom had an adopted sister? Her father was Dom's dad's best friend. When he got gunned down by the police Dom's dad took her in. She makes money by working at the shop, racing, and participating in illegal street fights. How will things pan out when Brian comes down?

 **A/N:** This has been done so much- I know, but once I get an idea I kind of have to see if it pans out so I stop obsessing over it. Just give it a chance and let me know what you think :) This is eventually going to become a Rome/OC story or a Hobbs/OC story, not sure yet. For now I'm just starting it off with the first movie. I think the next one will be Fast Five. Haven't decided.

PS- I own nothing but the new characters!

 **Prologue: Bare Knuckled**

 _Wham_! Hard hit landing on my side almost sent me to the ground. The crowd went AWOL. Seeing one of the champs almost get hit down was probably a rush but there was no way I was losing tonight. Nope, _especially_ not tonight. Tonight, I planned on winning the 3 thousand pot and then taking my ass home. There are parts I need to buy to finish fixing up my '67 Impala. My baby had a 327 4-barrel v8 engine. With Dom's help and expertise, I've won a lot of races in that thing. I'm installing a new NOS system so there's no way I'm giving up the title tonight.

Looking up I glared at the girl I was fighting. Her bright red hair cascaded down her face covering some of the points that I cut her up. She had a snarl look plastered on her face right now; half grinning half grimacing at me due to the crowd's reaction. Probably thinking she's gonna win. _Not likely_.

The girl, Veronica I think is her name, threw up her arms and charged towards me. Quickly slipping to the side I managed to catch the girls head and could roll her to the floor. Half a second later I was up on my feet waiting for retaliation. Growling she got up and tried to throw out a left punch followed by a right. Slipping to the left I caught her off guard so I could step in before the right hook was thrown and grab the nap of her neck. Pulling her head forward I crashed her nose into my forehead so I heard a snap. While she was disoriented I grabbed hold of her hair and her thigh, put my shoulder into her, lifted her off the ground and slammed her down as hard as I could onto the cement ground. She grunted but didn't make an attempt to get up.

The crowd erupted in cheers as the host, Gunner, stepped into the ring with us. Smiling at me he lifted my arm, "Alright, no surprise here tonight. Can no one defeat Lightning Toretto?" he asked dramatically

His friend and right hand man, Heath, stepped up to the betters, "Alright, you heard the man. Champ here won so pay up. That's right. You too Larry! You owe me 500 man!"

I shook my head at them as Gunner handed me a towel to wipe down with, " _Lightning Toretto_? Really?"

"What? You need an official nickname girl. I can't keep introducing as Tess the Best, now can I?" he scoffed offended, "Sounds like you're throwing a girly tea party not an underground fight."

I rolled my eyes humorously, "Fine. Whatever you say. Lightning it is I guess."

Mia, my stepsister, walked up to us, "Wow. You did a number on her, Tess. Is she going to be okay?"

I waved her off, "Of course. We've all been there." Smiling I shrugged, "You should've seen me my first fight."

"Yeah, little girl." He smirked at Mia, "Not all of us can be blood to Dominic Toretto. Gotta have our own talents."

"Be nice Gunner." I glared

"Whatever," Gunner rolled his eyes as he walked over to the pit, "Clear the ring! Unless you want to go against the next girls."

"That girl has a lot to learn before she can come up against the best." Roxanne, one of the fighters on my team came up to us smiling, "I see I've taught you well. You're still racking in the money."

Now I may be good at what I do but Roxanne and her girlfriend Sawyer are the best of the best. Roxanne is the number one champ though. She's the one everyone wants to beat and become but no one gets that far. If she sees potential in you though, like she did me, then you could end up on her team. But that's rare.

"You two sticking around?" She nodded into the ring where Sawyer was getting ready and Gunner was trying to get the girl I laid out to move, "Sawyers about to Dominate. Could make some extra money."

Shaking my head I nodded towards an uncomfortable looking Mia, "Nah not tonight Rox."

She nudged Mia, "Don't let Gun get to you too much Mia. He's just jealous he couldn't make it in the racing business."

I rolled my eyes, "Speaking of, we should head out."

"Alright." She smiled at Mia, "You should tell your friends to drop by sometime. They could probably make some more money off your sister."

Mia looked over to me knowingly, "Something tells me Dom's not interested."

Right on time Heath bounded over to us my winnings in his hands, "Three grand, right there Tess! Larry tried to weasel his way out of paying but I told him you'd turn him into a girl. Gave in real quick."

Smiling I nodded at him, "Alright, thanks Heath. See you next week Rox."

After we were out of the pit we hoped into my Impala, "Alright, now let's go see Dom kick some ass at the races."


	2. Chapter One: 200 MPH Club

**Chapter One: 200 MPH Club**

The next day, after I was done at the shop, I came over to the store for lunch and to talk to Dom. I've lived with him and his family since I was like 12. His dad and mine were like best friends when they were alive. My dad had quite the problem with authority though. Add that to his gigantic anger problem and he was quite the hell raiser. That's probably where I get it. He got into a fight with a cop and in the end, was gunned down and killed. Dom's dad took me in after that. After he passed away Dom and Mia still treated me like a sibling. I feel like I owe them my whole life. I have no idea where I'd be right now if it wasn't for them.

My dad was an underground MMA fighter. The Impala I own now was his. After he died Dom and his dad kept in good condition for me. Ever since I learned how I've been fixing it up. He's the one who taught me everything I need to know. Especially about loyalty. Every time I win a fight or a race half of the earnings go to Dom and then I give some to Mia to help pay for her school.

Walking into the store I saw Mia and grinned at her, "Mia! How you doin?"

"I think I should be asking you that." She raised her brow

"Why?"

"Hello! You look rough! Your lip is busted and you hurt your ribs pretty bad, Tess." She narrowed her eyes at me, "You need to- "

"Stop fighting, blah blah blah." I stopped her and leaned on the counter, "I hear it from you and Dom and everyone else every time I come back from one. I get it. You're worried. Don't be though. I can handle my own, I'll be fine. I've done this so much my bodies use to it." I slid her 500, "Just take it and be happy. I'll be fine."

"Tess-"

"I don't want to hear it. You know the drill." Coming over to hug her I smiled, "I'll be fine, alright? You herd Rox I'm one of the best. I can handle it."

"Okay, if you say so." She sighed, "Dom's in the back if you wanna talk to him."

"He in a good mood?"

"Somewhat." She cocked her head, "Not when he sees your face though." Before I could leave she added, "Oh wait. Before I forget, Hector called. He said he hasn't been able to get ahold of you lately."

I stiffened, "Abd what did you say?"

She shrugged, "Just that you've been busy, doing your normal stuff." She looked at me, "I thought you two were doing okay? What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. We're just- on two different levels."

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"I'm fine." Rolling my eyes, I waved her off, "It's nothing I haven't been through before." I walked to the back, "Dom, I got something for you."

As soon as he turned around his face hardened, "You look like shit."

Crossing my arms at him I leaned on the doorframe, "It could be worse."

"Mia told me what happened. You're gonna kill yourself over there."

"I could say the same to you, Brother." He turned away from me causing me to sigh and walk over, "Look, everything that we do is dangerous but that's just who we are right? It's on our blood. I mean you wouldn't give up racing, would you?"

"No."

"Right. Ravings I your blood just like fighting a in mine." I slid him an envelope, "1500. This gig pays good too."

"You should keep it." He slid it back, "You earned it Tess. I'm not looking for any payment from you. You're my little sister. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I know, Dom." I smiled

"Then why are you still giving me money?"

"You've done so much for me. This is my way of repayment. Just take it. Use it for your car or something."

"Right." He laughed, "Actually, here." He pulled out a box from the bottom of the table and handed it to me, "I got you the next part you need. Happy early birthday."

"Dom! I can't-"

"Shut up and take it." He laughed, "You'll need it for the wars. You sure you're fine?"

I waved him off, "Just a little bruised. Nothing I can't handle." Smiling I nearly pounded him with my hug, "Thank you! Even though my birthday isn't for months. Thank you!"

"Tuna on white, no crust, right?" I heard Mia ask and immediately I smiled and turned around

Everyday this same guy has come in here and ordered our shitty tuna. Probably more for Mia and less for the tuna because believe me when I say that shit is barely edible. They would flirt like crazy. I could tell she really liked him and their whole thing that they had going on was quite entertaining.

"I don't know. How is it?"

"Every day, for the last three weeks, you've come here, asking how the tuna is." Here we go, "Now, it was crappy yesterday. It was crappy the day before. And guess what? It hasn't changed."

Trying to contain my laugh I walked out from the back and took a seat next to him, nodding a hello.

"I'll have the tuna." He told her smiling

"No crust?"

"No crust."

"Thank you." He smiled back at her again making her blush

I rested my head on my hands and watched her, entertained. I'm so surprised Dom hasn't ripped this guy a new one for even thinking he can flirt with Mia. He's usually like that with the both of us, which is why when I date I do it far away from the guys. There are some guys with an exception card for me. The races bring in a lot of new people. Hectors been in my radar for a while but he's just not quite what I'm looking for.

I'm more surprised that Vince hasn't popped him in the ass. He's had a hard on for Mia for the longest and this guy was always in his way, flirting and taking her attention.

I turned my gaze on him, "You know, you should listen to her bro."

He turned to me curiously, "About the Tuna?"

"Yup." I smiled at Mia, "It is really crappy. You're gonna get sick."

"I think I can manage. That for your Impala out front?" he asked nodding towards the box- probably noting Tony's logo, "That's a nice looking classic."

Smiling I turned to eye down my baby, "She's beautiful, huh? Fast too."

"Really?" he took a bite out of his sandwich and turned his ice blue eyes on me, "You ever race in it?"

I rose a brow, "And why would you want to know that?"

He smiled, "Just looking for a little competition. That's all."

"Ha!" I looked at his serious face, "Oh… you're serious?"

"Don't go there. She'd tear you apart." Mia added with a knowing smile come across her lips

"She's right." I grabbed the box and began to head out, "And happily take your money. Maybe even your car. You should listen to your girlfriend, pretty boy." I seen Mia's face get bright red but neither of them said anything

I walked out just as the team pulled up in their cars. They were out testing Vince's car to try and see how Jesse could fix it, but I opted to stay put. Needed the time to suck up to Dom and Mia and work on my car.

Letty got out of her car and walked over to me, "What's up?"

She's the one I'm closest to in our group. If course I'm close to Dom and Mia but there's a lot I tell Letty that I won't tell the other two. Things about my family that have been coming up lately. My mother, who abandoned my dad and I when I was a baby, tracked me down last year and has been trying to get back in my life ever since. Not that I'm letting that crap slide. She chose drugs over her family and that's not lightly forgiven. When my father was alive she was always stringing him along and breaking his heart. The only other time I heard from her was my eighteenth birthday and it was only because she was looking for drug money. To me family and loyalty are everything. Especially after what happened to my dad. All of that though shouldn't be Dom and Mia's problem. They don't need to worry.

I smirked, "That new guys inside doing his thing with Mia."

"Oh shit." She shook her head, "Vince is gonna kill him."

"You know, he's not that bad of guy. Seems pretty cool to me." I shrugged, "Mia seems to have a little crush."

She rolled her eyes, "He may not seem like a bad guy but we don't know shit about him. So, don't go playing match maker, Tess."

"Hell no I'm not going that far." I laughed, "Dom would kill me."

"Talk to me Jesse." Vince cut in motioning for Jess and popped his hood, "This ain't workin brother."

He ran over, "It's your fuel map. There's a nasty hole. That's the reason you're unloading in third."

We walked over with the rest of the guys. I looked at his engine and smirked, "Told you it was in third, smartass."

"Shut up."

"I lengthen the injector pulse another millisec. So just tune the NOS timer and you'll run nines." Vince growled and turned Jesse so he noticed Harrys red truck

His face hardened instantly, "What's up with this fool? What is he? Sandwich crazy?"

"No, V." Leon answered gruffly, "He aint here for the food dog."

"Yo, chill out bro." Letty tried to amend, "He's just slingin parts for Harry man."

"I know what he's slingin." V barked back

Smiling, admittedly a little entertained by Vince's outburst, I tapped him on the arm, "V, you know he's tryin to make a move on Mia, right?" That earned a slap in the arm from Letty, "What?" I whispered, "It's funny!"

Leon chuckled from beside me,"Playin with fire girl."

Deciding I couldn't miss this show I followed the guys back in the building when they took off after V, "What's up guys?" Mia greeted smiling at me as I walked to the back with the guys and leaned on the wall. Vince sat right on the other side of him.

"I see you couldn't stay away for long, Tess." She shook her head

"Oh you know me," I stole a chip from Leon, "I'm a family girl."

"How you doin Mia?" Vince asked, interrupting us, after taking a seat

"How you livin girl?" Letty asked before making a beeline for Dom

Mia eyed the guy wearily. I know she wanted him to leave so there wasn't any issues. Which there always was when it came to Vince. He has zero self-control.

"Ah, he's beautiful!" Jesse commented in a dreamy voice as he put on a pair of glasses and leaned into me like he was fawning over him

"I like his hair cut." Leon nodded from the other side munching on his chips

Shaking my head I chuckled, "Nah, I'm pretty sure it's the eyes."

Vince, on the other hand, wasn't laughing at all. He was dead set glaring evilly at the poor guy. Trying his hardest to burn a hole through his scalp. Tuna boy wasn't fazed though. He just kept his eyes and his mouth to himself the entire time. Focusing on that God forsaken sand which. Good for you, guy. Stand your ground.

"Vince!" Mia squeaked when she had enough

"What?"

Placing her hand on her hip she scowled, "Can I get you anything?"

He looked her up and down hungrily, "You look good."

Smirking I tried to stifle my laugh, "Yeah, real smooth Casanova." He turned his glare on me for a second before moving back to tuna guy

Tuna guy didn't look like he was in the mood for Vince's so called flirting though, "Thanks Mia." He smiled at her laying down cash, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" growled Vince angrily

I rose my brow at the guys by me, "Things are about to heat up."

Leon walked over to my left and put his arm on my shoulder, "Oh I love this part."

Before any of us could blink Vince was storming towards the guy, pissed to all hell. I shook my head, "20 says this guy handles Vince like nothing."

Leon jumped, "You're on."

"Yo! Try Fatburger from now on. Get yourself a double cheese with fries for $2.95, faggot."

The newbie narrowed his eyes, "I like the tuna here."

"Bullshit asshole. No one likes the tuna here." Vince got in his face

"Ah shit." We inched closer, "Here it comes."

He scoffed, "Yeah, well I do."

Then Vince snapped and pushed him into the truck and two seconds later they were in a cat fight. Tuna guy wasn't losing though. Surprisingly enough, Vince was getting his ass handed to him. Looks like I was making a quick twenty bucks.

I turned to Leon with, "Ha! Looks like you owe me. Pay up."

"Hey, V's just warming up." He countered

"Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there?! I'm sick of this shit!" Mia flipped but Dom didn't move, "I'm serious, Dom!"

Turning he eyed the two idiots fighting then turned back to Mia, "What'd you put in that sandwich?"

"Crack cocaine." I smirked

She scowled, "Funny."

Turning back to the boys I saw Vince go down, "Oh shit, pretty boy has those hands. Look at em go." I smirked as Leon handed me the twenty, "That's right. He looks like a fighter."

"Dom!" Letty scoffed at him

"Alright." Turning, with that scowl I knew all too well, he made a beeline for the guys, all of us right on his heels

I stopped next to Letty shaking my head, "We need to put this guy in anger management or something."

"Keep it real." She rose her brow, "This is Vince we're talking about."

"Okay okay." I rolled my eyes, "Mia management then."

"Right. But Mia's not gonna be happy one bit. Shoulda left Dom out of it."

Dom angrily ripped the two apart and threw the new guy up against his truck. He seriously wasn't in the mood for shit today.

"Hey man! He was in my face!"

"I'm in your face!" Dom growled

Even if Vince instigated the whole thing, Dom would still have his back. Just like the rest of us. That's how we are with each other. Even though I bet against him is still have his back.

Vince tried lunging at him again but Dom pushed him back, "Relax alright? You embarrass me!" he turned to the guys, "Get him back!"

Leon ran over and quickly pushed an angry Vince back all the way to us, "Get over there!" he yelled smacking the back of his head, "What're you doin?"

"Jesus Vince, you think you're a boxer now or what?" I hissed in a breath, "Because if that's the case I think you need a brush up on your moves."

He smirked at me then laughed, "Hey- I had him."

"Jess, give me his wallet." We herd Dom bark out catching our attention again, "Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer's name. Is that what you are?"

"Spilner?" I mouthed weirdly at Letty, what kind of name is Spilner?

He looked at Dom like he was crazy, "No man."

"Don't come around here again." With that Dom turned around and began walking back over to us

"Hey, man. This is bullshit!"

Groaning I shook my head at his stupidity. What Dom says is law he should know that.

Dom's eyes hardened, "You work for Harry?"

"Yeah," he challenged back, "I just started."

"You were just fired."

The guys all howled with laughter as Brian got in the truck and took off. I leaned into Letty giggling, "Oh shit. Poor guy." Looks like Mia's fun was ruined

"Tess!" Dom yelled making me jump, "Can you get with Jesse and look at my car? I'll come out there right now."

"On it, Captain." I saluted him like a smartass and turned to the guys, "Yo! Mad scientist! You're wanted in the lab, bro!" 


	3. Chapter Two: Awful Awful

**Chapter Two: Awful Awful**

Quickly I changed into a black cropped cage cutout shirt with ripped Jean shorts and sandals. Walking outside I stood by my car checking my phone and waiting for the others. I was reading all the texts my mom was sending me trying to get into contact. They're all about 'I want to get to know you' and 'I'm clean now' and 'I'm sorry about what happened to your dad, let's talk'

Putting my phone away, I lit a cigarette and tried to keep the anger at bay. A part of me wanted to go and see her. I haven't heard from her in years. But she abandoned us. She never even came looking for me when my dad died. And now, suddenly, she wants it to happen? She expects me to believe there's no hidden agenda? Right.

"You alright?" I jumped at Dom's voice

Clearing my throat I mustered up a smile for him, "Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You look upset. And you only smoke when you're pissed." He narrowed his eyes, "What's up?"

"Nothing, Dom." Throwing the cigarette out I walked to my car I got into it without making eye contact, "Let's just go to the races."

He looked worried but he didn't say anything. Once we got there Leon went to cut off the roads while the rest of us skidded to a stop in the crowd.

Getting out I made my way over to Letty. She eyed me, "Something wrong?"

"Jeeze!" I scoffed lighting up another, "Why is everyone asking me that?"

She put her hands up, "Maybe because you look like you got the worst news of your life. What's up with you?"

"Just forget it." Running a hand through my hair I cleared my throat, "I'll talk to you about it later. Tonight, let's just have a good time. Fun. You remember, that, right?"

"Okay. Fun, let's have it." When she turned around she stiffened, "The hell..."

There Dom was. Chatting up two racer girls. Which you'd think they'd know was a stupid thing to do. Letty stormed towards them. I was right behind her just in case I needed to intercept. Letty could be a little aggressive with these racer girls.

She sniffed the air then meowed like a cat, "I smell skanks. Why don't you girls pack it up, before I leave tread marks on your face?"

They meekly said, "Okay." And walked away

Smirking at Dom I hissed in a breath, "Busted."

Dom ran his hand over his head, "Letty, I was just talking."

Rolling her eyes she turned around to leave, "Yeah. Whatever."

"Come on Tess!" He smiled, "Help me out."

"That's all you Casanova. You're on your own." I rose a brow at him when he took my smoke and threw it on the ground

"Hey-"

"Don't want to be puffing one around your boyfriend do you?" He quipped and nodded over to where Hector was walking l

I narrowed my eyes at him, "He's not my boyfriend."

Dom scoffed, "Does he know that?"

I was about to comment back but Hector walked up, "Hey Tessa." He smiled at me, "You look... Great."

Dom cleared his throat irritated. He likes Hector but he doesn't like anybody blatantly trying to hit on us, and Hectors been trying for quite some time now. I hang out with him a lot, we go to parties together, but it never gets further than a kiss or some flirting. He's a great guy but he's just not what I'm looking for. Something's missing.

Hector cleared his throat uncomfortably before sending me a pained look, "Hey, Dom."

Dom did nothing but glare back so I rolled my eyes and motioned for Hector to follow me, "Come on, let's start the races."

Once we were gathered with the others another familiar face joined us, "Edwin!"

"Yo, Tessa!" He smiled, "How you doin girl? You still kickin asses at the fights?"

"Damn straight." I smirked, "Got them bitches eating out of my hands."

He laughed and rubbed his hands together, "Alright alright. Imma have to get down there and see it for myself."

I nodded to Hector then Dom and the guys, "Talk to the guys. They'll give you the info."

"Count on it girl. So how we doin this tonight, Dom? Regular?"

Dom smiled, "Two grand buy in winner takes all. My man Hector here will hold the cash."

"Why Hector?"

"Too slow to make way with the cash!" Edwin joked

"Ha ha." Hector mocked

"Hey wait!" Spilner yelled running up to us before we all dispersed

I sighed eyeing him then Vince warily, "Well shit. What's he doing here?"

Hector looked down at me, "You know this snowflake?"

"He's the guy always starting trouble with V." I rolled my eyes, "Got into a cat fight earlier."

"No shit?" He chuckled, "You should see underneath his hood. Pretty nice."

"I don't have any cash but," he held up something in his hand, "I do have the pink slip to my car."

Jesse scoffed from the other side, "You just can't climb in the ring with Ali, 'because you think you box."

I crossed my arms, "You tryin to lose your shit Spilner?"

"He knows I can box." He pointed at an angry looking Vince, "It's like this: I lose, the winner takes my car. Clean and clear, but if I win I take the cash and I take the respect."

I rose a brow watching the looks between him and Dom. I'm sure Dom was going to take his bait. Easy win, new car, so why not?

Dom crossed his arms, "The respect huh?"

"To some people, that's more important." He smirked

Dom narrowed his eyes challengingly, "That your car?"

When he nodded Dom motioned for Jesse and I to pop the hood.

"There's a cool air intake. He's got a NOS fogger system and a T4 turbo, Dom." I leaned back so Jesse could take a look, "Shit! And look at that, J."

He twitched around the engine, "Has an AIC controller, and it has direct port nitrous injection."

"And a stand-alone fuel management system." Dom added looking to Spilner, "Not a bad way to spend 10 grand."

"Holy shit." My brows went up eyeing my favorite thing in the world, "You see that shit? He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself straight to hell! Period. You got brass ones, I'll give you that Spilner."

"Ah shit." Hector smiled, "Looks like Tess just added a NOS buddy to her list."

I grinned at him. To me, NOS is everything. That's my thing. In fact, it's how Hector and I started hanging out. He came to the shop and asked me for help installing a bad ass new system and bam. We clicked. It's really all of our things but if someone really wants to push the limits with it they come to me for help.

Turning to Dom smiling I crossed my arms, "I know a million different ways to push NOS and with all the shit he's got packed in there he has to have some kind of game. Might be worth it to see if he can keep up."

He grinned at me before turning to Dom, "So what do you say? Am I worthy?"

Dom looked at me before answering. I shrugged in return. His rides nice, he seems like a nice kid, and the NOS is a cherry on the sundae but he's a new guy. He can't be trusted fully just yet. Especially since we started the big rig jobs. You never know with all this shit that's been going on. We gotta watch who we trust.

"We don't know yet." He bobbed his head motioning us to go, "But you're in. Let's go."

"All right." He smiled giddy

I shook my head, "You better not disappoint Spilner. I'm vouching for you." I yelled taking off towards my car

Once we pulled in where the race was the guys all lined up. Spilner, of course, went over the line his first try. I shook my head as I came up to the guys to watch.

"Yo, Tess!" Leon came through the radio, "I've got a 187 in Glendale. Cops are all over it. We're good to roll."

"All right." I copied then turned to Hector, "Yo, let's race!"

"Right." He put his hands up for the racers, "Go!"

Once they took off I took a seat on Hectors car, "How'd he even know about the races anyways?"

"Whoever told him should get pounded." Vince sulked from beside us, "Buster needs to go back where he came from."

"V, relax, and have a good time." I patted his shoulder, "He won't last in there with Dom. You know that."

Sure enough Dom skidded to a halt as the winner. Hector helped me down and we walked over to him.

"Come on. Come on. Back up." Hector cleared the crowd then handed Dom the money, "Here's what you won, right here. There you go." He shook his head, "You were racing a bunch of skateboards. Know what I mean?"

"My sister holds the money. Count it." He handed it to Mia then lifted Letty, "And you're my trophy."

"And I thought I found someone who knew how to handle that much NOS." I shook my head as Spilner rolled up to us steam coming from the hood, "Yo Jess!" I ran up to him smiling as we made our way to Spilner, "Heads up, we're gonna have a new project coming up."

"Got a problem, buddy?" Jess asked as he opened the hood and waved the smoke away

"You shouldn't look so happy man." I shook my head at his expression, "Dom owns this shit now. You should be begging him to let you keep it."

"What are you smiling about?" Dom asked curiously

"Dude!" He pointed, "I almost had you!"

"You almost had me?" Dom repeated louder as everyone got quiet, "You never had me. You never had your car." He scoffed, "Granny-shifting. Not double-clutching, like you should. Almost had me?"

"Tell Em Dom!" Someone yelled

"You're lucky that 100-shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake." Dom shook his head disappointed, "Now, me, my sister and the mad scientist got to rip apart the block and replace the piston rings you fried. Ask any racer. Any real racer. It doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning."

"He's right, dog." Hector added

I just shook my head at Spilner when he looked at me. The guy had balls but he definitely wasn't the smartest.

"Oh, shit! We got cops. Cops!" Leon yelled from the radio

"Shit!" I slapped Dom's arm, "Cops!" Everyone took off. I ran to Mia, who was closer to my car, and yelled, "Go! Cops! Get in the car!"

Taking off we hauled ass out of there with everyone else, "Shit!" I cursed hitting the wheel, "That's new. They don't come out to play that quick unless somethings up." I eyed Mias worried look, "You alright?"

"Yeah." She huffed looking out the window, "You think they were after Dom?"

I sighed, "They're always after him. He'll be fine, Mia. Dom can hold his own against any cop, any day." She gave me her Serious look, "Okay, fine, if he's not back at the house in 10 I'll grab the guys and go look for him. Happy?"

She gave me her appreciative smile. My phone buzzed and I stiffened when Mia went to answer it, thinking it was from my mom, "It's a text from, Gunner."

I relaxed, "What's he want?"

She scowled at me, "He wants to know if you can fight tonight. One of the girls bailed and the chick you fought the other night won't do it."

"Shit," I bit my lip as I pulled in the house, "Okay, tell him I'll be right there."

She shook her head but listened, "Tess! You just got back from one of these things! One day you're going to get seriously hurt!"

"Mia I'll be fine. I promise." I grinned at her as I got out of the car, "Think of me as the Dom of fighters. I got this."

She rolled her eyes, not having it, "That does NOT make me feel better. You've been going to these things almost every night lately! And it's taking a toll on you, physically, even if you don't want to admit it. I can tell." She crossed her arms, "Dom's the one that's going to be extra pissed when he comes back and you're not here but at fight. Especially with all these cops around."

"Mia I promise you I can hold my own, alright? I'm good. Better than good. This shits in my blood." I bit my lip, "You're right about the cops and Dom though." I looked at her, "Cover for me?" She was about to decline but I hugged her, "Please? Say I went to Hectors or something. Just until I get back? Then I'll come clean myself and say I lied to you or something. They're going to have to cancel if I don't go and we could use the extra cash. If Dom knows before I get back he'll just barge in there and try to drag me out. Please, please? For your sister?" I smiled prettily

"Ugh. Fine." She followed me inside, "But be careful! Or I'll be the one you need to worry about!"

"Thank you!" I kissed her cheek before I ran up the stairs, "I owe you one!"


	4. Chapter Three: Block-Blow-Bout

**Chapter Three: Bock-Blow-Bout**

Quickly changing into my fight clothes, I made my way to the spot. The place was already packed with betters. Tonight must've been some big show or something.

Finding Gunner in the crowd I flagged him down, "Alright, what're the details? Give Em to me."

"Well I call this night, Challenge Night." He grinned, "Tonight there's a six grand pot on the line. Plus a bonus if you last both three rounds still standing."

"A bonus huh?"

He smiled, "You fight the first person three rounds- a rookie who's been winning lately trying to get on Roxys team. Whoever wins goes another three with one of my All Stars. If they dominate its another 2 grand if not you take 1500 home. But in order to take the 1500 you have to last at least one round with my fighter without tapping out. This All Star won their first fight earlier tonight. If not the house takes the extra cash. You up for it?"

"Sounds like a good deal." I shrugged, "Why not?"

"That's the spirit! I knew you couldn't step down from a challenge." He laughed, "Alright, alrifht. Go get set up in the pin and I'll find Heath so he can start the betting."

"Is Roxy or Sawyer here?"

"No. Sawyer backed out last minute- car trouble. Roxy's probably with her." He bucked his head, "Go on. Fight starts in five."

The first girl who I was fighting was around my height and weight. Her name is Emily I think. She was a good fighter but not nearly good enough to place up against Sawyer. If this is who Gunner scheduled her to fight he's got something up his sleeve.

She advanced towards me taking the offensive. Diving she ran straight towards me getting ready for a tackle. Changing my position I bent my knees and drove hard into her midsection with my shoulder causing her to stumble. Driving my hips under her I arched my back and lifted her. I had the advantage of being able to control her legs with my arms. I sent a right hook directly into her side making her gasp. She curled her body so she was locking me to her. I brought her up and slammed her against the floor releasing her grip. Getting up I waited for her to catch her breath and follow suit. She was glaring at me but took a defensive stance.

Using my back foot, I swung my leg out to left and up, the across to break her guard stance. Quickly I snapped my left arm out and hit her in the cheek. Turning on the ball of my foot I moved so I was facing her head on. Sending out a right hook directly to her nose this time I rotated my arm so my knuckles were facing up and my palm was facing down. This time she went down and blood gushed out of her nose.

Growling at me she yelled out, "Bitch!"

Getting up she charged me yet again. Bringing her arm out she tried to land a right hook but I dodged it and latched onto her arm pulling it down into my armpit as I stepped around to the other side and drove my elbow under her arm until I was around her waist and she was pinned. Stepping slightly to the front I changed my grip on her. Pulling with my hands and pushing with my head and shoulder I broke her balance to the rear. She tried to avoid my tackle by leaning forward. With the leg that was behind her I stepped through until I was standing in front of her with my legs inside of hers. Using a scooping motion with my hips, I lifted her and threw her over my hip landing so my knee was mounted into her side. I pressed down on her already sore rib cage until she gasped out in pain and slammed her hand against the ground tapping out.

Gunner ran up on stage with Heath, "You're out, lady!" he tsked, "Couldn't even make it a full round with an All-Star? That's sad. Get off my mat!" the crowd yelled frantically

Heath helped her up and off the map smiling at me, "Good luck T!"

"Alright, alright, alright!" Gunner yelled into the mic, "Is everyone ready for the grand finale? It's a big one. Something we've never tried here before, but since all of us are in need for a little change in the system or maybe a little change in our beting averages I've decided to up the ammo." He swung his arm to the side, "For the first time ever, we're pitting a female All-Star against a male All-Star! Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the pin, El Torrrrrrro!"

The crowd went buck wild for him. I stiffened sending Gunner a glare, "What the hell are you doing? You set me up!"

"I didn't set you up." he went over to me shaking his head, "Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not fighting a man!" I looked over to this El Toro guy and scoffed again, the guy had to be 250 pounds of raw muscle, there's no way I'd have a chance, "There's no fucking way Gunner! You've lost your damn mind. Im out!"

"Hey, okay, alright. Calm your neck, okay?" he narrowed his eyes, "Look around, Tessa. These people aren't normal fans or your average gamblers. We're all participating in illegal events here, sweetheart. You think they'll have any problem repaying you for fucking with their money? The good people here paid for a fight and that's what they're going to get. They've already out money down in this shit show. Whether you participate willingly or not."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Remember, you gotta last a round Tess. Make it count."

Smiling he made his way off the matt, "Let's begin!"

El Torro smiled sickly at me as he popped his knuckles. Barreling straight at me I had no time to think or move. I was like a deer caught in the head lights. He tackled me like a linebacker drilling a quarterback from the blindside, a clean shoulder to shoulder hit, that I felt deep inside every inch of my body. We tumbled to the ground together. He smashed his fist against my face so hard I saw stars. My mouth filled with warmth and I tasted metal. Quickly I slammed my knee into his groin hoping to get him off of me which worked. I stumbled up trying to be as quick as possible but I was still seeing stars. He stepped towards me so I moved back. Maybe I can Mayweather my way out of this. Every advance step he took I took one back until he got really pissed and rushed me. He yanked my hair and threw me down sending a swift kick to my rib cage. I curled my body in coughing. He caught me and dragged me to my feet turning his hip as I tried to land another groin shot. The next thing I knew he banged my nose on his forehead, pushed me back, and hit me with a left cross before I collapsed in a heap. Blood was gushing from my mouth and my nose now and I could barely keep the blackness away. He sent another kick, this one straight to my face catching my cheek.

"Hey!" I heard a female yelling as the crowd quieted, "What the fuck is going on? Tess!" I felt someone turn me and seen it was Sawyer, she looked up, "Bruno you better back the hell up."

"Gunner!" Roxy screamed from the other side, "I told you to cancel this bullshit gig!"

Heath ran up through the crowd, "Shows over! Everybody out! Now!" I heard groaning and curses but they listened

"Heath!" Gunner barked, "You fucking called them?"

"She's getting murdered out here, man." He shook his head, "I didn't know you were pitting her against the man of steel over there! I thought it was gonna be some integer all start fighter!"

Roxy got up into his face, "You want to see what it's like to go up against someone like that? Huh?" she pushed him back, "Get the fuck out of here before I make you my bitch." She turned to Bruce, "I know you aren't still here." Grumbling he followed Gunner out

"Tess, shit, you alright?" Sawyer asked worriedly

"Here," Roxy started wiping some of the blood off of my face, she surveyed my nose, "It's not broken. He did a number on you though."

"What about her ribs?" Heath asked bending down, "He kicked her hard."

"I don't know. Lets take her to the hospital-"

"No!" i coughed, "I'll be fine." taking a deep breath, which hurt like crazy but I pushed myself up, "Fuck man. Did you know he was pulling this shit?"

"He brought it up, wanted me to be the All Star fighter because I soar with Bruce and his guys. But i told him not to be an idiot and cancel this stupid shit. Obviously he didn't listen to me." she glared at Heath

"I swear i didn't know he was putting her up against a guy! i thought he was challenging her to another All-Star or something." he put his hands up defensively, "But seriously Tess we should get you to the hospital,"

"He's right, Tess."

"Will you guys relax?" i took another deep breath trying to ignore the pounding in my entire body, "How bad is it?"

Heath grimaced, "I mean,,, you look like shit. like someone tried to jump you or something. You're lucky he didn't knock out any teeth. Why did you agree to this?"

"Agree?" I sneered, "I tried to leave, and your boy threatened me. So much for family." I spit out the blood pooling in my mouth

Sawyer shook her head, "You could have broken ribs or something. Your face looks pretty bad. We need-"

"I know what broken ribs feel like. They're fine." I barked out, "Just sore. Look, let me just wash the blood off and then you guys can take me home, okay?" I limped my way towards the restroom, "If Dom or Mia get a call from the hospital I'm fuckin toast. At least if i get there now i have a chance of a chance of them taking pity on me. Plus, I don't need the doctors or the cops bringing trouble. Been enough cop shit goin on tonight."

"Whatever you say." Heath groaned, "You guys are coming with me this time. Every time I have to take her home when she's hurt like that he tries to kill me." i heard before walking into the restroom

Surveying myself in the mirror was a big mistake. My face was a bloody mess with my nose being the worst victim. It was bleeding and there was a cut down the middle. Probably from the face kick. Nothing that would need stitches but might leave a scar. My eye was already swelling as well as my cheek. Pretty much the whole left side. My ribs were sore but I doubted they're broken. It didn't feel that way. They were right though. I really should go to the hospital but hospitals weren't my favorite places. Especially after what happened with my dad. Add to the fact that once Dom, Mia, and the rest of the guys seen this, I was dead meat. Wiping off the excess blood I decided to put bandages on my nose and cheek for now. I'll be able to take better care of it when I get home.

Once we piled into Heaths truck we made our way to the house. The party was still in full blast and everyone looked like they were having a great time. Cursing I seen Dom was outside, surprisingly with Spilner. Both of their vehicles nowhere to be seen.

"What in the..."

"Yo, Spilner!" he yelled and Brian turned around, "You want a beer?"

"Yeah, sure." he smiled then caught sight of me a few feet away from the house and his eyes went wide, "Holy shit. What happened to you?"

I gave him the best snarky expression I could manage, "My business, my problem new boy. Why are you here?"

Dom turned around and immediately ran over to me before he could answer, "What the hell happened to you? You look like you got jumped. Did Tran-" he stopped himself as he caught sight of Heath and the girls. Grabbing Heath by the shirt he slammed him against the truck angrily, "What the fuck did you do to my sister! I'll fucking kill you!"

Brian ran up grabbing one of his arms trying to pull him off, "Dom calm down, man!"

i had half a mind to let him get his ass handed to him. Heath and Gunner are best friends. If Gunner had this planned all along why wouldnt he have told Heath? If one of them set me up then they both did.

"Relax!" Roxy yelled from the other side, "It wasn't his fault!"

"Hey man," Heath coughed out, "It was all Gunner! He set it up!"

"What happened?"

"Gunner set her up against a man!" he gasped out terrified, "Threatened her when she tried to leave."

Growling Dom dropped him and turned to me, "You ain't doin this shit anymore, Tessa. You hear me? It's gone way to fuckin far."

I was too tired to fight him and right now i wasn't even sure if i wanted to fight him. If i couldn't trust Gunner not to pin me up against a 200 pound man i wasn't going back. The fact that i know he'll be back working for Roxy didn't make me feel any better. Every time he fucks up she gives it a week and he's back in her good graces, but for me this was the end of the straw. She'd forgive him soon and then where would i be? Probably back in the ring with El Toro.

"I hear you, Dom. I'm retiring early." i mumbled, "Can i go in the house now?"

"Woah, woah." Roxy argued, "This was just a glitch. Gunners gone now there's no reason-"

"I said she's not doing it anymore. She said she's not doing it anymore. You think i'm going to let one of my little sisters get the shit beat out of her by a grown man?" he yelled at her anger radiating off of him, "She trusted you two, and look what happened? You tell both of those fuckers that when i see them they're dead. Now get the fuck out of here!"

"Tessa-" she tried looking at me for help but I scoffed

"I'm done." I shook my head, "This," I motioned at me face, "Is too much. I got set up cuz of your guy. Go get someone else."

The girls glared but got into the truck with Heath and left. Dom turned his glare on me.

Huffing i looked up at him with tears, "I know. I know Ifucked up. Trust me. Im one hundred percent done with them, okay? There's no going back from this bullshit."

"Good." he looked a little relieved but shook his head at me, "Shit, Tessa. My job is to look out for you. This shit isn't helping."

"You need to go-" Spilner started but i sent my glare straight to him

"I'm not going to the hospital." i barked, "I don't know how many times i have to say that tonight but i'm not going. Alright? We'll deal with it here."

"Come on." Dom said placing a hand on my back

Walking into the house I felt Dom tense up right away. He found Leon and the three of us made our way over to him. I stayed right behind Dom standing beside Brian trying to hide my face. All j wanted to do was go up to my room and sleep.

"We were all there, right? Falling behind" He told some chick on his lap "With all that nitrous. Yeah." Leon nodded but then caught sight of my brother after he knocked the beer straight out of his hands, "Yo, Dom. We were just about to go looking for you, brother."

Dom scoffed and made a beeline straight for Vince. Leon got up once he seen me, "Woah, Tessa. What the-"

i waved him off, "Yes i look like shit. I get it." i narrowed my eyes at him, "You didn't go for Dom? What the hell Leon?"

He sent a look to Brian, "We-"

"Where were you?!" Dom yelled at Vince causing all of us to get silent

"There were mass cops there man." Vince explained, "They came in from every direction. It was orchestrated. We were lucky to get out without getting busted."

"This your beer?"

V looked at him like he was crazy, "Yeah…"

Picking it up he turned his attention to Jesse, "Yo, Einstein. Take it upstairs. You can't detail a car with the cover on." he rolled his eyes, "Can't even get that right."

Letty came up beside him, "You alright?"

"Am I all right?"

She glared, "It was just a question."

"Tessa what the hell happened?" Vince barked out noticing my face

"She got set up to get the shit beat out of her by a guy." Dom growled out still glaring at Vince, "Maybe if I would've been here earlier I could've tracked her down before it happened. But instead of that I was dealing with Tran while my sister got pounded on."

"Dom!" I scolded as Vince's face dropped, "That's not fair-"

"Yes it is." he sent his glare to me shutting me up, "Stay out of this."

Leon, Vince, and Jesse were all like brothers to me. Just like Dom. I grew up with them around. Vince was probably going to blame himself for this shit now and that's not the case.

"Why's Brian here?" I asked trying to change the subject off of me

"Yeah." Vince narrowed his eyes, "Why did you bring the buster here?"

"'Cause he kept me out of handcuffs!" Dom bellowed, "He didn't just run back to the fort! The buster brought me back." Turning to Brian he smiled, "You can have any brew you want, as long as it's Corona."

He smiled taking the beer Dom took from V, "Thanks, man."

"That's Vince's so enjoy it."

He smiled back going to take a drink from his beer but I grabbed it first, "T."

"What?" I shrugged smirking at Letty who smiled, "I think I need a beer after all of this."

"Hey, bro. You got a bathroom?" he asked Dom but he was too busy having a staring contest with Vince

I turned to him, "Upstairs. It'll be the first door on the right. Bring down the bandages, yeah? They're in the medicine cabinet."

Nodding he made his way upstairs. Vince pointed angrily, "He's got no call being up here! You don't know that fool for shit!"

"He's right, Dom." Leon growled out, I slapped him in the chest, "What?"

"Relax! We were all new once…"

"There was a time when I didn't know you, Vince." Dom said ignoring us

He scoffed, "That was in the third grade!"

"Yeah." He turned to Leon, "So what girls are here?"

"You name it." He hollered, "You want mine? Two? You want three?" I rolled my eyes

Letty walked up glaring, "You better shut the f…"

"You don't have anything?" Dom asked, obviously trying to piss her off more

"You look a bit tired." She told him, "I think you should go upstairs and give me a massage."

"Look at all our guests."

"I think you need to give me a massage." She repeated

He laughed, "Crazy lady." He looked at me seriously, "We need to take care of your face first."

"I got it, Dog." Leon told him, "Don't worry about it."

"Alright." He nodded at Brian when he made his way down, "You know you owe me a 10 second car, right?"

"Oh shit." I laughed as he handed me the box I asked for

"Ouch!" Letty commented laughing

Mia walked over to us, "Tess." She gasped tears springing to her eyes

"It looks worse than it is, sis. I'll be alright." I mustered up a smile for her, "Trust me I'm done with them."

She took the first aid stuff from me and had me sit down, "Good because this is the worst I've ever seen you."

"I'm not going into the hospital." I said hurriedly, "Just do what you can and if it gets any worse we'll go."

"Tessa-"

"Did you wipe the seat?" Vince growled

"Jesus Christ!" Mia yelled from beside me, "Would you cut this shit already?"

"What?"

"Mia we don't know him from a hole in the wall." Leon growled out

She looked to me for help, "Both of you need to chill it the hell out, alright?" I pointed at Leon and V, "Dom trusts him so let's trust Dom. Even if you don't you need to stop acting like third graders. I'm talking to you Vince." Vince was about to argue but I held up my hand, "As much as I would love to keep arguing about Spilner, I really have better things to worry about." Looking to Mia I motioned at Vince, "And you're going to leave Spilner alone because if I have to come down here again I'm kicking your ass."

"Come on Brian." She took his arm, "Let's get something to drink."

"We were just about to get along too." Leon commented earning a glare

"I'll be in bed."


	5. Chapter Four: Clerk of the Course

**Chapter Four: Clerk of the Course**

The next day, much to Dom and Mia's disliking, I was back working at the shop. My face was still pretty bad and a little swollen but nothing was broken so there's no need for a hospital trip. My body was also extremely sore but I needed to work on cars for my release. There nothing else for me to do and id be damned if I was just going to sit on my ass all day.

"No, no. Put that over there." Jesse barked from above me twitching around the top of the car we were working on, "Remember how I showed you on the monitor? It has to go-"

"J!" I yelled, "I know what I'm doing. I am a mechanic."

"Okay!" he yelled poking his head through the top, "I'm just reminding you. It has to be perfect if it's gonna run the way he wants it too."

Sliding out from underneath the car, I glared, "Right. I'm sure you are. You're on your own here, Einstein."

"Tessa!" he scoffed smiling, "Come on girl! No one installs NOS like you."

"Should've thought about that before you pissed me off." Mia flagged me over, "What's up?"

"You feelin alright?" she eyed down the bandage on my face

I smiled at her reassuringly, "I'll be okay. Promise. It's just a really big bruise."

She smiled back, "Okay. Ill change the bandage for you in a bit." After I nodded she held up some paperwork, "You know anything about this customer?"

I looked through the papers and shook my head, "This guy isn't mine. Dom!" he looked over from the car he was detailing, "Come here."

Mia showed it to him, "What do you want me to do for parts and service?"

"Hold off on it. Simple."

"Dom," she scoffed, "I don't know what-"

"What the hell…" I commented as I looked up to see a flatbed pull up with a wrecked car in the back and Brian jumping off, "What is he bringing that thing over here for? Its trashed."

Dom looked over curiously, "What do you got there?" he asked as we walked up with Jesse and Leon

Jesse and I surveyed it, him hopping onto the flat bed, "This is your car." he smiled over at Dom

"My car?" he laughed, "I said a ten second car not a 10 minute car."

Looking to him curiously then back at the car I shrugged, "Maybe you could push it across the finish line, Brian," i joked

Jesse knocked on the hood looking at me humorously, "Or tow it." Letty laughed as I came over to her and leaned on the car she was working on

Dom shook his head, "You couldn't even tow that across the finish line."

"No faith!" he smiled wider then turned to me and Jesse, "Come on I've seen what you two can do. This is nothing."

"We have faith in you." Dom nodded, "But this isn't a junk yard."

Crossing my arms beside Letty I nodded, "This is a garage, Spilner.

"Yup." "Jess added rubbing his hands together, "Tess and i only have so much talent."

He shook his head and pointed to the thing, "Hey- just pop the hood."

"Pop the hood?" Dom repeated humorously

"Pop the hood!"

Dom shrugged, "Alright, bring it in, we'll pop the hood."

Jesse smiled wide when we popped it, popping meaning the thing tumbled off the car, "2JZ engine." he turned his excited gaze to me, "No shit… Look at this."

"Most of the parts here are still in pretty good shape, Dominic. Shit Brian." I slapped his shoulder, "You came through man."

Brian nodded triumphantly turning to Dom, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I retract my previous statement."

Jesse waved the crowbar over it, "You know what… This baby will decimate all after you put about 15 grand in it. Maybe more if we have to overnight parts from, Japan." he put his hands together and bowed slightly grinning at me

I nodded pursing my lips, "Between all of us we could make her a winner."

Dom looked at me carefully, "You sure you're up for this?"

I waved him off, "Of course. I'm always up for a challenge. You up for teaching him how to race? Cuz homeboy needs some lessons."

He smiled, "Order whatever you two need and put it on my tab at Harry's."

"Yes!" Jesse and I slapped hands

"I gotta get you racing again so I can start making money off your ass." He told Brian. "There's a show out in the desert called Race Wars. That's where you'll do it. When you're not working at Harry's you're working here these two will show you everything you need to know. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona, you don't belong near a car." Dom smiled then left

Coming over to Mia I saw her roll her eyes, "Lighten up, girl." I nudged her earning a glare. Putting my hands up defensively I walked back over to help Jesse

Mia walked over, "Oh, he so owns you now."

I laughed, "He so does, Mr. Arizona."

He turned around eyeing her so I slapped some tools to his chest; "Hey," he looked down at me, "When you're here your only eyeballing the cars, not my sister, got it?" he nodded, "Good. You have a lot to learn around her pretty boy. Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I still couldn't handle you."

Jesse walked over to his station getting everything ready, "Better listen to her. She packs a punch."

I bit my lip, "I can't believe we're helping you."

"Why?" he huffed, "Your boyfriend gonna get mad or something?"

I shook my head smirking at him, "Don't be a smartass." He smirked

"Okay!" Jess hollered, "Let's get started!"

A few hours passed and I was underneath Spilners car helping Jesse. Brian ran off to go pick up some parts we needed. i felt a kick to my boot. Thinking it was Jesse hounding me again i threw a tool straight at the guys leg, "Yo, Jesse, you keep fucking with me I'm gonna shove this wrench-"

"Ouch!" I heard a yell, "Yo it's me, Tess!" Vince hissed, "Shit!"

Rolling back out I looked wide eyed at him, "Sorry, V! Thought you were Einstein trying to critique my skills. What's up?" I asked curiously, "You need somethin?"

He bent down, "I was gonna ask you to check out my system. See if you can't improve it. I'm down again and Jess is fucking with his computer." he eyed the car, "What's with the scrap? You take in another project?"

Not wanting to spend the five minutes it would take me to get up i glared, "Don't get all upset and run out when i tell you this because it takes me at least ten minutes to get up by myself, alright? I can't run after you." he nodded apprehensively, "This is Dom's ten second car from Spilner."

"What?" he barked trying to get up but i latched onto his shirt, "And you're helping him?"

"Hey! Relax, V!" I sighed, "I'm keeping my hands busy. If i can't fight i fix cars. And I trust Dom's judgement."

he huffed getting up, "Whatever."

"Hey!" he stopped at the exit and turned around, "I'll be out in a sec to check your car, alright?" 


	6. Chapter Five: Combination-Counterpunch

**Chapter Five: Combination-Counterpunch**

A few days passed and things were going good with Brian and the car. They'd get tense when V was there but I'd put him in his place along with Mia. So far i approved of the guy. He's a decent mechanic and a nice guy. Jesse loved him as far as i could tell, even if Leon, Vince and Letty were on the fence. Maybe it's because Jesse and I are spending the most time with him.

I haven't really been spending time with Hector between everything's that's going on. Which again proves to me that there's no point in the relationship. Now I have Roxy constantly calling me, my mother constantly calling me, Hector asking why I've been avoiding him, and I've been busy fixing Brian's car and helping train him. Add the fact that I have to get myself and my car ready for race wars. Not to mention the big rig jobs. Those were taxing too but I'm not allowed to drive because of my injuries. Actually I really shouldn't be doing this many things and taxing myself out like this but I am.

"Yo!" Jesse yelled from his computer area making me jump, "Brian, Tess, get over here."

Shrugging I walked over, Brian following, "What'd you come up with now, Genius?"

"Tell me what you guys think about this." he pointed, "Koni adjustable's. Gonna save us about two pounds." i looked over his shoulder surveying the monitor, "And they're gonna give us better traction for the whole shot." He added as I looked at Brian to see if he was keeping up

"All right?" he asked his face scrunched up curiously

"There's a reason we call him Genius, bro." Laughing I slapped Jesses shoulder, "Explain it to him, J."

Jesse smiled up at me then turned back to his monitor, "This is your basic layout of the car. And that's pretty much what it could look like when it's finished." he pointed, "Red, green."

Brian shook his head amazed, "Woah. You should be going to like… MIT or something."

"Yeah right." Jesse scoffed, "No I got that… Oh what's it called Tess? That disorder…"

"ADD." I finished for him looking up at Brian, "He's got really bad ADD."

"Yes! That shit." he shook his head, "You know, I was good in algebra and like math and shit. Everything else I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know… It's just something about engines…" he looked mesmerized, "They calm me down, you know?"

Brian nodded along with me, "Yeah. I know. So, what's your story?" he turned to me, "ADD?"

"No." I answered as I fiddled around with Jesses chair, "My dad and Mr Toretto were best friends back in the day. He took me in after my dad passed and I've been here ever since."

He nodded, "The fights?"

"I took that up when I was like 16. My dad was a champ in his days. That's how he made his extra cash."

"You never thought about doing something else?"

"No," I shook my head smiling at Jesse, "My homes here. Everything I know and love. Couldn't even imagine doing something different. Dom tried that shit with me for the longest time but I'm too much like my father to listen. That's why we're both so keen on keeping Mia in school."

Jesse smirked, "She wouldn't know what to do without us anyway." He laughed, "She's too attached to me."

Laughing I rolled my eyes at him, "When he came into the group it was instant chemistry. No one else could keep up with me. He's like the little brother I've always wanted." I mocked

Brian laughed, "I can see that."

That Sunday we all headed over to Dom's for the bbq. Letty was with me and I think the guys went out to get the rest of the supplies. Our job: bring the booze, and I was a-okay with that. Pulling up in Letty's car I heard her laugh softly.

"Shit." She looked at me, "Look who's here."

Looking up I seen Brian talking to Mia and Dom, "Well, shit. I guess he's a part of the team now."

Getting out of the car with the bottles I smirked at them, "Well, well, well. If it isn't pretty boy, joining the festivities."

"What're you doin here?" Letty asked crossing her arms

"Dom asked me to stay so here I am."

"Tess…" Mia warned

"I'm good." I put my hands up, "We're cool as long as you can keep up with my shots, alright pretty boy?"

He laughed rubbing his hands together, "Alright, cool."

Just then we heard the screeching of stopping tires signaling the guys were here. As soon as V got out of his car his face hardened, "I'm outta here." He slammed the bags on the table

Leon and Jesse came up beside me, "Come on, dog!" Leon yelled

"Yo, Dom!" He turned at my call

"Vince!" he hollered, "Get over here and give us a hand."

"Looks like you got all the help you need, brother!" he growled back

Dom shook his head but proceeded to grill with Spilner. Jesse and Leon ran in the house to put the food down. Mia ran up to me, "Can you go talk to him, Tess?"

"Me?!" I squeaked out looking at Letty for help, "Why me?!"

"Yeah... They're at each other's throats as it is Mia." Letty smirked, "Especially when it comes to the new kid."

"Tess, please?" she huffed, "I want everyone to get along. I'm tired of this." She gave me her puppy dog face and I caved

Groaning I hung my head, "Okay- alright, fine." then passed the booze to Letty, "Guard this with your life."

"Gotcha."

"Don't drink it without me!" i yelled before taking off towards Vince, "V!" I yelled as he got into his car, "Hey, man!" going to the other side I quickly got in before he could leave

"TESSA-"

"No, no." I smiled, "If you're going I'm going." I shrugged, "Too crowded for me anyway."

"Too crowded for you?" he looked at me but didnt start the car, "You and the buster are like best friends."

"Vince-"

"No, that guys a punk!" he yelled, "We don't know who he really is! This shit-"

"Vince!" I yelled back, "Jesus Christ, will you shut the hell up for two minutes?" I sighed deeply, "Look, as much as I know you hate him, Brian's here. Dom invited him here to have a good time. And Mia wants him here, V. She likes him." He bristled, "Hey- I know you like her but maybe it's time to move on."

"Tessa that buster-"

"Vince! You can't make her like you!" I shook my head and breathed deeply, "V, you're a great guy and i know you like her but for now just let up a little. You dont like him, or trust him, we get it man."

"Im not going to be friends with him. Fuck him." he sneered angrily, "Something's off about that buster. I can feel it in my bones."

"No ones asking you to braid each others hair and have tea parties all day." i rolled my eyes, "Even though that would be great to watch. But you can't go around all day everyday trying to start a fight with him. Either way Dom and Mia are gonna have his back. All you can do is wait for him to fuck up and be there to beat his ass when he does."

He grumbled, "Fine."

"Okay. Great," I nodded, "Now can we go eat?"

Laughing he got out of the car with me, "Alright, alright."

Walking back to the bbq everyone was still getting the food ready. Taking the beer and liquor out i started putting them in a bucket of ice as Vince stayed behind me.

"Well look who it is!" Leon said scrambling out of the house, "Ole Coyotes R Us. Thought you weren't hungry pumpkin?"

"Ya know i gotta eat." he smiled putting a hand over his stomach

i rolled my eyes as Letty handed him a beer, "He's always hungry."

"Thanks girl." he nodded

"Alright alright sit down." Dom told us bringing the food over, "Mia! The chickens getting dry!"

"Okay im coming out already. Jeez." she smiled at me nodding as she put down more food, "Here."

i sat over beside Letty with Vince. V looked over at Mia apprehensively before nodding, "How you doin Mia?"  
she smiled and nodded politely. i took a swig of my beer and shook my head at Letty who smirked. He just never learns does he? Jesse reached for the food.

"Hey, hold up." Dom stopped him, "Since you were the first to reach in to get the chicken you say grace."

i snickered trying not laugh, "Oh this should be good."

they glared  
Jesse cleared his throat, "Dear heavenly…"

"Spirit." Leon helped out

"Thanks." jesse nodded back, "Thank you for providing us with a direct port nitrous injection… four core intercoolers and ball bearing turbos… and titanium valve springs." he cleared his throat again, "Thank you."

"Amen." Dom laughed

"Not bad." i smiled

"He was praying to the car gods man!" Letty barked out laughing beside me

"He's not the best."

Jesse scoffed, "Well what do you want?"

"Practice."

After dinner we all piled in the living room to watch movies- and you guessed it, take shots. We finished a good two bottles of Tequila which meant I was feeling pretty buzzed right now.

Mia was in the kitchen with Spilner, of course. Hopefully she's working up the nerve to finally ask him out. I swear that girl can't stop talking about him. If she doesn't do it soon I'm doing it for her.

Looking down at my phone i seen my mom was calling me for the trillionth time. Huffing i handed Vince the bowl, "Can you fill it?" he looked at me curiously before getting up

Quickly i excused myself to go out the front, "What?" i whispered leaning on my car

I figured I'm buzzed enough to deal with this bullshit so why not?

"Tessa. Why dont you ever answer your phone? Or call me back?"

"Maybe because i dont want to talk to you." i scoffed, "Can you get the hint now?"

"Listen, please please just give me a chance." she begged, "I'm getting better, Tessa, i promise. I just- i want to see you. Talk to you. Just once, please. Give me a chance. Youre my daughter-"

"No im not Christine." i shook my head trying not to cry, "I've given you chances. A lot of them. And what's happened? You've fucked me over every single time."

"I know." she sniffed like she was crying, "I just- i want to apologise, in person. Just think about it okay? Call me back with the answer." she got quiet for a minute waiting for my answer

"There's no popcorn."

"Make your own goddamn popcorn!" and then Vince stormed outside

"I have to go." hanging up i eyed Vince warily, he was fuming with anger, "What the hell happened now?"

"Mia!" he yelled, "She played me!"

"What?" i scoffed, "She wouldn't-"

"She did!" he growled, "She acted like she wanted me to take her to Cha Cha Cha and then told the fucking buster to do it!"

my brows went up, "Shit. She's creative that's for sure."

"Im gonna kill that-"

"Vince! Calm down man! Jesus, didn't we just have this discussion?" i crossed my arms, "I feel like a broken record spewing this shit. You need to move on." i put a hand on his arm, "Vince seriously man you're going to give yourself a stroke."

He wiped his face with his hand, "Yeah, yeah i know. Shit just makes me crazy." he eyed me, "Why are you out here anyway? Were you crying?"

"No!" Said that way to fast, "I'm just tired. I think I may have drank too much."

"Tired?" He scoffed shaking his head, "Don't give me that shit. I know you too well. You could put away a lot more tequila than that. What's going on?"

Groaning I hung my head back. I really didn't want to tell him. Him and Dom would just get so overprotective it'd be insane. And Mia too. She'd worry way too much. But It might be nice to open up about this.

"It's... It's my mom."

"Your mom?"

Nodding I took a deep breath, "She's been trying to get into contact with me for the longest time but I haven't been letting her. She wants to talk and apologize and probably talk about my dad. Which isn't fair. She's the last person to be asking about him."

"Why haven't you told Dom or Mia?"

"Because it's just going to worry them." I looked up to him, "Dom probably hates her more than I do for everything. But if I end up going to see her I want them there."

"Is that why you've been going to all these fights? I mean more than usual."

I shrugged, "That's how I deal. But now that's over. I have the scars to prove it." I motioned to my face, "Fucking ridiculous."

I wanted to cry, not because of the scars on my face, but because of my family situation. My mom was trying more and more to contact me but i wasn't letting her. I haven't been honest with anyone around me really. Dom and Mia know something's been up with me but i haven't told them. I haven't been honest with anyone and I sure as hell haven't found what's missing in my life.

Vince put a hand on my cheek so id look up, "Hey, things will work out, girl. Dont worry about it. If you need someone to go with you to see your mom you have me. I do think you should tell Dom. He'll be pissed if you dont. Just wants what's best for you."

Oddly his touch sent chills through me. Since I had that tequila I'll chalk it up to drunkness.

"I know… It's inevitable." i eyed him, "Wow Vince. I dont think ive ever seen you so… sensitive."

"Yeah, well, don't get use to it." he grumbled but smiled taking me in a hug, "Ah shit, c'mere T. You know we're two seriously fucked up people?"

"What? You mean cuz i have some bad mommy issues and you can't stop pining over a girl who's eyeing down the buster?" i waved, "Nah. We're perfect."

Leaning back on my car we both laughed, "V?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

"No problem." he smiled then cleared his throat, "So you and Hector huh? That's different."

"Differant?" I giggled, "What's that mean?"

"Just that he's not your usual type." He shrugged, "Your last boyfriend was more like the buster. Thought that's why you were so friendly with him."

"Oh god!" I grimaced, "I can't believe you brought Erick up." Shaking my head I groaned, "That guy was a nightmare! Dom kicked his ass the day we broke up, he ever tell you that?"

"Never came up." He laughed, "What for?"

"Caught the bastard cheating on me with some race whore. Then when I decked him and broke up with him Dom caught him trying to mess with my car." I rolled my eyes, "Safe to say, I'm done with guys like that."

"But you'll let your sister date them?"

"Vince, as much as I know you hate to hear this, I don't think Brian's that guy."

"He's hiding something."

"Aren't we all?" His brows furrowed, "Come on! We all have secrets dude. We're human." He was still scowling so I nudged him, "We all have secrets. We all have Demons. Alright? For now, lighten up."

"You sound crazy you know that?" He laughed

"Hey! I learn my speeches from Dom alright!" I laughed, "You know I told you my secret. It's only fair you tell me one of yours." He got silent, "Go on."

He cleared his throat, "But really... Why Hector?"

I cocked my head curiously at him subject change, "I don't know.. Hector's just... I don't know... Hector. He was asking me out for awhile and I guess I just thought it'd be good for me to try it out, but it's not really working for me."

"It's not?"

"No. Something's missing but I don't know what. I've actually kind of been avoiding him. He keeps wanting to take it to the next level but I'm not there." Looking up at him curiously I rose a brow, "Why are you so interested anyway? Dom and Mia don't even ask this many questions."

"I don't know..." He cleared his throat awkwardly trying to leave, "Forget it..."

I grabbed his arm, "Wait... Tell me."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Look I know I can be a hot head sometimes and go crazy but I'm not a bad guy. A hell of a lot better than these guys you've paraded around here-"

"Paraded around here?" I ruffled, "What's that supposed-"

"Shit, Tess, just you shut up for once okay?" Hand through his hair again, "I mean I like you, okay?"

"You like me? You like me?" I looked at him crazy, my heart pounding and my head getting foggy, "No you like Mia, Vince. Wrong sister man."

"No I liked you first, but you were never not with someone. Like now."

I crossed my arms challenging him, clearly on the defense because I couldn't believe him, "That never stopped you before. You- you've flirted with plenty of girls that have boyfriends!" I scoffed, "Shit, Vince, you've never even flirted with me before! All you do is fight with me!"

"Your not just another bitch in my headboard, Tessa. That's what those girls are. I'm not going to try to nail you or win you over when you're spoken for."

"What. Is. Going. On with you man!" I shouted, "Have you gone crazy!"

"No! I'm being honest with you!" He shouted back, "You wanted a secret from me I'm giving you one!"

"Vince, no-"

"Just stop." He came closer to me, "Me and you aren't that different Tessa. We're not. That's what I love about you."

"Love about me?" I repeated quietly my heart raging

"Yes love about you." He got closer so we were only inches apart, "You're strong, independent, stubborn. Fearless." He put his hand on my cheek, "Beautiful."

"But Mia and and and Hector-"

"What about Mia? I want her because your not giving me the time of day. And you just said there's nothing there with Hector."

"Vince." I gasped unbelievably confused, "This is crazy-"

"Can it." Grabbing my neck he pulled me into a kiss

Never in my life would I have ever thought about kissing him. Let alone actually do it! Vince and I have always had a rocky relationship but we were basically like family. At least that's what I thought until now. He's always pined over Mia so I've never had any thoughts of... Us together. But now this just feels so right. Like I should've been doing it all along. Like this is exactly what I've been missing, what I've been looking for.

As the kiss got deeper his hands tangled in my hair as mine found their way up his shirt. Turning he slammed me against my car and his hands moved down my body. God this felt so perfect. He felt so fucking perfect. But this wasn't right. Vince is Doms best friend, and we're both drunk and hurting right now. This is a recipe for disaster.

Breaking for air I tried to escape his grasp, "No, stop."

He stopped but he didn't let me run, "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him shaking my head, fear probably clear as day on my face, "We can't do this. It- it isn't right."

Cocking his head he brought it down inches from my lips, "Why?"

"We're- we're drunk." I huffed out

"Not that drunk."

"Dom-"

"He's not here." He looked deep into my eyes before kissing me slowly this time

Fireworks yet again exploded around me. My whole body was hot and all I wanted was to rip our damn clothes off and get started on him. No part of me wanted to stop now. His lips and hands did all the convincing for me.

Hearing an engine roar in the background I pushed him back; gasping for air.

"Wow." I put my hand over my mouth trying to slow my breathing and grasp what the fuck just happened, "That was..."

The engine roared louder and he backed up further. We both looked over as Hector's bronzed civic pulled up. Parking behind me he smiled not noticing the tension, "Yo! Thought i seen you two outside. Whats going on?" he came over and kissed my cheek

Sneaking a peek at Vince he didn't look pleased. Kind of pissed actually.

"Just gettin some air." I cleared my throat, "Brian asked Mia out so things are heating up in there."

Hector eyed Vince hissing, "Ouch man. Thats cold." Hector looked down at me, "You tell him about the party? Might make him feel better."

I shook my head, "No I didn't. I don't think he'll be that interested.."

"El Gato Negro, homie." Hector laughed, "Be there at 10 tomorrow night, it'll be lit."

"Maybe." Vince nodded heading to his car, "I'll see you guys."

Once he left i turned to Hector questioningly, "So you just happened to be driving down this block or what?"

"It… was on my way."

"Sure, sure." i rolled my eyes, "And the real reason?"

He smiled, "Guess I just wanted to see you. Haven't in awhile. Have time to talk?"

"Sure." I cleared my throat, "We should talk. You wanna go inside?"

I shouldn't but that whole Vince kiss thing has me shaken up. I don't know what I should do... Stop seeing Hector? Start seeing Vince? Ignore them both? One things for sure is I shouldn't keep seeing Hector. Not after what happened.

He started walking but then pulled me back a bit, "Um, is Dom here?"

"Yes…" I rose a brow, "It's his house."

"Maybe we should wait till he leaves then." he cleared his throat, "I just dont want to disrespect him, you know?"

"Hector," i looked at him seriously, "Just come on."

We walked in and as soon as Leon and Jesse seen who i brought back with me they hollered.

"Choooow." Leon howled, "Look at you, dog. Getting passed the threshold this time."

Jesse laughed as i shook my head, "Hey, shut up."

Hector cleared his throat awkwardly. Letty laughed from Dom's lap, who was scowling, "Yo, Hector, I dont think ive ever seen you speechless."

i moved so he was in front of me going to the kitchen and he couldn't see me. turning i mouthed to them, "Be nice!"

He leaned on the counter and smiled when I handed him a beer, "Thanks."

"No problem." Abruptly I looked away from him, guilt written heavily on my face

"What's been up with you lately?" He asked, "You trying to avoid me?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"You're avoiding my calls, and texts, and you disappear when j show up. I'm surprised you didn't run and hid in the house when you seen my car." He rose a brow and took another swig of his beer, "So what's going on?"

"I've just been... Distracted." I sighed, "Alots been going on..."

"Well what's a lot?" He proded, "You can tell me. I mean we're dating so you should feel like you can can tell me."

"That's just it..." I sighed, "We're not dating. Not really. We never see each other anymore, there's nothing there anymore."

"We're back on that again?" He got up abruptly walking to the door, "Fine. You can come find me when you make up your mind about what the fuck we're doing. I'm not sitting back and waiting for shit anymore."

"Hector." I followed him into the back door, "I'm being honest with you! What we had was easy and nice but it wasn't going anywhere and you know that. We're not on the same paige."

"And Vince? You're on that Paige with him?"

I stiffened, "What?"

"I seen you two." He shrugged, "How long has that been going on?"

"It hasn't." I answered, "That was the first time."

He nodded, scoffing softly and shaking his head, "I guess... I get it."

"You get it?"

"Yeah." He looked at me and put the beer down, "You two are both going through some shit and maybe the two of you can help each other out, I don't know. All I know is that I'm done waiting. If you change your mind you know where I'll be."

After he left I groaned, "I just keep fucking things up." 


	7. Chapter Six: Competition Caution

**Chapter Six: Competition Caution**

The next day I found myself at the shop absent mindedly fiddling with my tools. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Maybe I should be more upset about Hector or about my mom but Vince just took me by surprise so much. A very sweet hot surprise might I add. I've never expectedsomething like this from him. He's always been after Mia or some chick at the races. Never me.

"What's up with you?"

"Huh?" I jumped at Letty's question looking up to see her and Mia

"You've been weird since last night." Mia added, "Is it because of Hector? Did you two fight?"

"He left really quick." Letty added leaning, "What happened?"

Looking up at them I sighed, "We broke things off."

Mia looked at me sadly, "Oh. I'm sorry Tess."

Letty rose a brow, "That's not what's making you so upset though."

"No it's not actually. I have more... Pressing things in my mind at the moment." I looked at them, "Vince kissed me."

Lettys eyes got wide, "Oh."

"Vince kissed you?" Mia gasped, "Wow."

Letty scoffed, "That's new for him."

"This whole thing is just so..."

"Weird?" Letty finished

"Yes!" I huffed, "One minute he's totally upset about Brian asking Mia out. The next he's consoling me over my mom and then out of nowhere he's professing his feelings and then kissing me!"

Letty's eyes got wide as did Mia's, "Wait, your mom? What about your mom?"

"Oh shit."

"Huh?" I looked to Mia curiously, "I- oh... Um... Shit."

"Nice explanation." Letty added earning a glare, "I'll just... Be over here." She moved back to her station

"What's going on?" Mia crossed her arms, "The truth, Tessa."

"Okay. It's nothing, really." I shook my head, "She's just been trying to get back in touch. Constantly calling me telling me about how she's getting clean and all of that. The same old shit from the beginning."

"Have you seen her?"

"Of course not!"

"Do you want to?" She looked at me carefully

I cleared my throat, "I don't know... Not really. Some part of me wants me to ask her why she just left or maybe why she treated my dad like that, but mostly I just want her gone for good." I shook my head

"Why wouldn't you tell us Tessa?" She looked a bit hurt, "We could've helped or something."

"I wasn't trying to push you out I promise." I hugged her, "I just really didn't want you to worry. You and Dom are my real family. Not some junkie that thinks she can pop in and out whenever she wants."

"You know me and Dom would support whatever you wanted to do Tessa." She smiled, "We might not like it but we'll support it. You know that much."

I laughed, "Trust me. Right now I have no interest in seeing mommy dearest. There's more pressing things on my mind."

"Like Vince?"

"Yes," I scoffed, "I'm so confused!"

"Did you kiss him back?"

"No!" I lied and she gave me a hard look, I sighed, "Yes..."

"And?"

"And what? I mean- I liked it... A lot but I don't know if that means anything. It's Vince for petes sake."

"So what if its Vince?" I looked at her shocked, "Believe it or not Tess you two have a lot in common. I never thought I'd say it but you guys together kind of just fits."

"Mia, we're friends. And Dom and him are best friends. I don't know if I want to risk all of that."

Mia's eyes lifted, "Well now's the time to find out. Prince Charming is coming over." She smiled

Turning I seen V making his way inside. He nodded hellos before coming over to us clearing his throat he turned to me, "Tessa, can I talk to you?"

Grabbing some tools I avoided his gaze, "I'm busy, Vince."

Turning I walked over to Spilners scrap car that was at the other side of the shop. Vince followed.

"So what?" He scoffed, "You're not talking to me now?"

"I'd rather not, no. At least not right now."

"You kissed me back." He growled, "Don't act like I did you wrong."

I whipped around, "Excuse me? You- you like ambushed me! With everything!"

"I was honest."

"Yeah, well, your honesty was fueled by anger just like that kiss." I lashed back, "So you can take your honesty and shove it!"

"You didn't seem to upset about it when it happened." Crossing his arms he leaned over, "Is this about Hector? Cuz you sure as hell didn't seem to caught up with him last night."

"I'm not upset?" I waved a wrench at him, "You are seriously fucked up! One minute your fawning all over Mia then next thing I know you're all over me! So what the hell am I supposed to think, Vince? You're the one that needs to get their shit together!" I huffed narrowing my eyes, "And no, this isn't about Hector. At all."

"Hey!" Dom hollered from the back hearing the two of us fighting for the millionth time, "Either shut it down or take it outside."

"Goodbye, Vince." I glared before turning back to the car, "I have work to do."

He took hold of my arm and dragged me outside, "We're not done."

"Vince!" I ripped my arm from his grasp when we were outside, "Let me go!"

"You're going to listen for once in your life." He scoffed, "I wouldn't fuckin lie about something like this."

"You wouldn't?" I crossed my arms narrowing my eyes, "Really? So you've never lied about your feelings to get into some girls pants? How the hell am I supposed to know that you actually feel that way and aren't just rebounding over Mia or something?"

He advanced towards me, "Because I've never lied to you about anything before! And as much of an asshole as I am I wouldn't treat you like that. Not you." Coming closer to me I looked up at him warily, "I know you liked that kiss as much as I did."

Taking my face in his hands he kissed me again. This time it was even better. It felt right. Still never in my life would I have ever thought I'd be here.

"Well this is new." I split from Vince and glared at Brian who was smirking at us; like usual

"Beat it, Buster." Vince growled

He put his hands up in defense, "Sorry. I'll see you in a bit, Tess." I looked at him curiously, "The car?"

"Oh!" I yelled, "Right! The car.. For Dom.. Yeah." He shook his head laughing but went inside

Vince looked down, "So are you gonna believe me now? Or am I gonna have to keep convincing you?"

I eyed him, "Fine." Shrugging I looked up at him, "We'll see how this goes."

Smiling he dipped down to kiss me again. When we split my hand trailed up his chest, " Putting his arm around me he cleared his throat, "So you got plans for tonight?"

"I was going to go to the party at The Black Cat but something tells me that would be awkward"

"Yeah. It would be." He laughed

"Tess!" Jesse yelled, "Come here! I need you for a sec."

Leaning up I kissed him, "Okay. I have to go but did you want to do something tonight?"

"Yeah, dinner. I'll pick you up at 10 alright?"

Smiling I nodded, "Alright."

-*-

Dressed in a one shoulder embroidery flowy dress and sparkly heels I was hoping to turn his head. My chestnut hair was pulled back in a Dutch braid. The best thing? I could finally take the bandage off my face. Not that I thought a jagged scar was attractive but I'd take that over a bloody bandage.

I was fidgeting with my makeup when Mia came up to me, "Stop! You look great!"

"Ugh. Why am I so nervous?" I asked sitting down next to Brian, "This is just Vince for god's sake."

"Maybe you like him more than you thought." Brian commented he cleared his throat, "Does Dom know about this?"

"No." I shot him a glare, "He and Letty are at the shop. And he's not going to know about it right now either, Spilner. So shut it."

He put his hands up, "Okay."

The doorbell rang and I got up abruptly. Clearing my throat i smiled, "I'm cool. I'm cool. What?"

Mia smiled, "You should probably get the door."

"Oh right!" I laughed going over to the door I opened it to a smiling Vince

He grinned, "You look... Great. Ready?"

"Ready." I smirked taking his hand

He ended up taking me to this great Italian restaurant for dinner and then to the beach for a walk. We were walking when we came across a blanket on the sand. Vince grinned at me.

"Well, take a seat."

"Wow, V." I looked over to him when we sat down, "This is a totally new side of you."

"I hope you like it." He brought me with him as he lays down, "Figured you never had a guy do anything like this so..."

"Thank you." I smiled, "This is... Amazing." Leaning up on my elbow I eyed him, "Never in a million years would j have thought you had this in you."

He looked over, "What?! I can be romantic!"

"Well, you were always fighting with me-"

"No, no, no. That was you." He laughed then flipped so he was leaning face to face with me, "I told you the scar wouldn't be that bad."

"It's better than it looked that's for sure." Smiling I brought him down into a deep kiss

His hands trailed up my body leaving hot trails behind as I ran my hands up under his shirt. He trailed the kisses from my lips down to my neck and collarbone. Groaning I ripped open his button up revealing a black wife beater tank. It's been a long time since I've been laid and Vince is the ONE person that's made me feel this way. I couldn't take it.

He brought his head up smirking, "I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

Pushing him down I moved so j was straddling him, "Shut up and take your clothes off." Lifting my dress I threw it to the side revealing a strapless white lace bra and matching thong.

He groaned and brought me back down to kiss him. A shrill ring set off from my purse beside us. Vince groaned.

"Let it go to voicemail."

I gasped as he kissed down my chest and ripped off my bra, "okay."

Grabbing onto my back and ass he flipped us so he was on top. Finally he shredded his shirt as i wrapped my legs around his waist and was about to go for his pants when my phone rang again. Groaning I reached for it.

"What are you doing?"

"What if something's wrong?" He looked disappointed but motioned for me to go on as he continued kissing my neck

"What?" I gasped out

"Hermosa, it's Hector." Vince lifted his head watching me curiously when he heard

"Hector? I didn't recognize your number."

"Mines dead. I'm using... A friends..."

Clearing my throat, "Listen right now is really not a good-"

"I just thought I'd let you know that your boy Brian is sneaking around my shop."

Pushing Vince I abruptly got up so I was sitting, "What?!"

"Can't get ahold of Dom but I thought you guys should handle it." He cleared his throat, "Goodnight hermosa."

Ending the call I looked up at Vince weirdly.

"What? Something wrong?"

"Maybe." Shaking my head, "Brian's sneaking around Hector's shop."

"Shit."

He got up and put his tank back on as I threw my dress on. Picking up my shoes and bra I ran with him towards his car. By the third call I finally got a hold of Dom.

"It's 3 am Tessa. You better be in trouble."

"Somethings going on. Get down to Hector's shop."

After I hung up Vince looked over, "I love the look but you might want to put your bra back on."

I shot him a glare, "You ripped it. I can't." Shaking my head I sighed, "Spilner better have a good explanation."

"Yeah. He's a cop." Vince hardened

"Maybe."

Once we pulled up we seen Dom and Jesse. Getting out of the car, apparently Dom has a fucking shotgun with him, Dom eyed us weirdly but motioned, "He just hopped the fence. Let's go." He handed the gun to Vince

Once he and Vince were over I took off my heels and pushed them to Leon, "Hold this. I'm going."

"Tess-" he growled out

"No. Shut up. I'm going." I looked back to him when he grabbed my arm, "If he is a cop and V kills him then what? He'll go to jail along with Dom and all of us."

He thought about it for awhile, "Alright, go ahead."

Once I was over I went over to Vince and eyed him warily with the gun. Vince wrenched forward when he came out and hit him in the head hard sending him down, "Jesus Vince!"

"He moans like a cop."

Looking to Dom he was pissed. The look of betrayal already set on his face, "Brian, this is one of those times you need to be clear about what you say. Nod if you understand."

When he didn't say anything it pissed V off, "Nod!" He yelled making me jump

Clearing my throat I grabbed his arm and yanked him up, "Sit up, man."

"Tessa." Dom barked, "Get away from him." He motioned for me to stand behind him so I did, "Tell me what the hell you're doing down here."

"Brian, what's all of this about?" i asked eyeing him then Vince warily, hoping he'd have enough sense not to use that thing, "No shit talking."

"Shit." he put his hand on the back of his head and looked at him wincing, "What i'm doing? Dom. I owe you a 10 second car." he looked to me, "And what this is about? This is about Race Wars." he pointed at Hector's shop looking at Dom intently, "I just went in the and Hector's gonna be runnin three Honda Civics with Spoon engines. And on top of that he just came into Harry's and ordered three T66 turbos with NOS and a MoTeC system exhaust."

"So, what are you saying?" Dom narrowed his eyes

Crossing my arms i shook my head as Vince growled, "Youre gonna check everybodys shit out one garage after the next?"

"Yeah." he strictly held Doms gaze, "Because Dom you know i can't lose again."

this was all just a little to fishy for me. Something felt off. Way way way off. I scoffed and looked to Dom, "This is a load of shit."

Dom got quiet, "He's a cop!" V repeated

"You a cop?" he shook his head silently, "Lets go for a little ride."

"Walk!" Vince hit him again

We found our way to Trans warehouse. Dom turned to Jesse giving him the first radio and me the second, "Okay. You stand watch."

Walking into the shop we split up. Brian and Dom went to one side as Vince and i went over to the cars. Looking inside i shot a curious look to Vince.

"The hell.." he furrowed his brow

"Um, Dom!" i yelled and motioned for him to come once he did i motioned over the cars, "Theres no engines."

"What are they planning on racing with?" V mused, "Hopes and dreams?"

"Dom these guys are sneaky as shit…" i added

he nodded, "And theyve got enough money to buy anything."

Something cam from the radio but i didnt catch it, "What Jesse?"

"We got a wolf pack." He warned, "Its Johnny Tran and hes coming your way really fast."

"Shit." i scoffed, "Dom! Trans coming."

"Alright we got company." Vince took ahold of my arm and pulled me down with him as Dom and Spilner went the opposite.

To say this situation wasn't stressful was like saying the ocean wasnt blue. Trans one crazy son of a bitch and i'm in no shape to go out fighting. Vince looked me in the eye and gave my hand a squeeze, "I got you, alright?"

Nodding i turned when i heard Lance yelling, "Come on. Move!"

They pushed some scared looking middle aged man in front of the cars. Johnny smiled sickly, "Let me ask you a question, Ted. Do you see anything wrong here?" he motioned around

Ted looked around scaredly, "N-No."

"We got no engines do we?" he looked to terrified to answer, "Do we?" he smiled at Lance, "A couple of Nissan SR20 Motors will pull a premium one week before Race Wars, huh?"

"Yeah, pr-probably."

"Youre a smart fence, Ted. Maybe too smart." he picked up the lube hose, "What are you feeling, Lance?"

Lance smiled sickly over at Ted, "A forty weight sounds nice."

"Where are they, Ted?" he slammed Ted to the ground, pinned him down, and started pumping into his mouth, "Where are they?"

Unconsciously my body moved forward wanting to help this poor son of a bitch. Vince held on to stop me.

"Enough!" Ted screamed struggling

"Where are they?"

"They're in a warehouse!" he gasped, "They're in a warehouse, man!"

Tran got up to wipe the excess oil then smirked, "Ted. Kiss my shoes?" reluctantly he did, "Let's go get our engines."

We waited for them to leave before sneaking back out. Dom sent Jesse to follow him. He motioned to us, "Lets tail them too. Come on."

"Im good." I motioned to them, "You guys go on. If I have to watch them force feed that guy a gallon of lube again I'll puke for him."

Dom nodded looking at me for a minute, "Okay. We'll be back. Leon'll take you home." He motioned for Leon and then walked over to his car with Brian

Vince looked at me, "You gonna be okay?"

I waved him off, "I'm fine." Before he could walk away I grabbed his arm, "Hey, but you be careful okay? Don't do anything stupid."

He smirked, "I won't." Winking at me he whispered, "I'll see you later on."

On the drive back home my mind was split between Vince and whatever the hell Brian was trying to pull. Maybe he was just, in his own dumbass way, trying to get a scoop on the competition. If that's the case then he needs a reality check.

Leon kept sending me side glances and smirking, "Okay just come out and ask already." I turned to him

"What?" He laughed, "I didn't say-"

"You don't have to say anything." I rolled my eyes, "I know the look."

"Okay," he smirked, "You and Vince? That's new." My face got red, "But it works."

"You're the second person to say that."

He laughed as we pulled into my house, "Yeah well if anyone can tame him it's you. Good luck."

I laugh as I got out of the car, "Night Leon."

I must've been more tired than I thought because right after I changed I must've fallen asleep. Around an hour or two later I felt familiar hands wrapping around me from behind.

I leaned into him and smiled when he kissed me, "Hey, so what happened?"

"Nothing." He sighed, "Tran picked up the engines and left. Buster was telling the truth."

"You don't sound as mad as I thought you'd be." I turned to look at him questioningly

He shrugged, "If he's stupid or paranoid enough to search everyone's shit that's his issue." He kissed me again before laying back down, "Besides, I've got better things to worry about." 


	8. Chapter Seven: Dirty Air

**Chapter Seven: Dirty Air**

Things were still kind of tense for a bit but V wasn't as bad as he was. They actually developed some kind of weird form of friendship. Which was a huge weight off Mia's shoulders. She hates it when any of us fight. Dom wasn't really happy about the whole 'Vince and I' thing but he's letting us feel it out ourselves rather than freak out.

But now Race wars was finally here and we could finally have the fun we've all been waiting for. Not to mention it's my birthday and I'm determined to have a great time. For now Jesse, Leon and I have all been looking under the hoods while Letty, Dom and V have been racing.

Jesse and Leon went off with Brian somewhere so I decided to take a quick break with the girls. I've already raced a few times so now I'm just takin a break to tune up my engine. Vince walked up to me grinning.

"Don't you think you've worked enough?" He put an arm around me and kissed my cheek, "You should be having fun. It is your birthday."

"I am." I grinned back at him, "Just tuning up for the next race."

"Ah." He nodded smiling at me

I looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing. You're just beautiful."

Laughing I rolled my eyes, "I love you." Before I knew what was happening those three words slipped out, and I panicked, "Oh- Um-" nervous laugh, "I-"

"You love me?" He smiled brilliantly

I could feel my face getting hot and red, "I mean I- i-"

"I love you too." He kissed me, "So stop freaking out."

Smiling I kissed him again, "Really?"

Nodding he leaned me up against my car and held on to my waist, "You wanna get outta here for awhile then? Go back to the room?"

"Ohh." I looked up at him seductively as I ran my hands over his chest, "Does that mean I get to open my present?"

Screeching from the other side pulled out attention. Turning we seen Jess speed off like a bat out of hell in his dad's car. Then Leon ran over.

"What was that about?"

"Heads up man. We got problems." Leon huffed, "it's Jess.

"Where's he goin?" Dom asked

"He just raced Tran for pink slips."

"Oh shit." Dom cursed and rubbed his face

My eyes widened and I looked up to Vince in shock, "The fuck was he thinking?"

"Shit." Dom repeated looking to me concerned, "He say anything to you about this?"

"No." I walked to him crossing my arms, "All he said was he wanted to have his dad's car ready for when he gets out. You?" I turned to Leon who shook his head

"I mean I knew he was racing Tran but not for Pink Slips."

Tran rode over and got out looking pissed, "Where's he goin?"

"The car wash." Dom sneered as we all walked up beside him. Tran glared at all of us and then back at him.

"Whatever. Go fetch my car." He demanded

That earned a snide laugh from me, "Go fetch your car? Who the hell do you think you are?" Vince put a hand on my back when Tran sent that I'm gonna kill you someday look to me.

Dom turned a look on him, "We ain't on your block." He growled, "You better watch who you talk to like that. Come on."

Vince put his arm around me and we started walking, Dom behind us. I looked up, "We gotta find him. He's probably flipping out."

V nodded and hugged me tighter, "We will babe-"

"Toretto!" Tran yelled angrily- obviously because he has a death wish, "Toretto!"

Turning we saw the two of them head to head, "SWAT came into my house, disrespected my whole family, because somebody narked me out! And you know what? I think it was you!"

My eyebrows shot up and before any of us knew what was happening Dom lunged at him knocking him down. He swung one fist after another and the entire group of people we were surrounded by went nuts. Leon and Vince were fighting trying to push people back along with security. Turning towards Letty I seen Trans cousin come running out. She sent a right hook flying at his jaw and sent him to the ground. She stood her ground waiting, in case he got back up.

I ran to her, "Damn. You good?"

"I got it." She rubbed her hand, "Asshole."

Meanwhile It took Leon, Vince and security to pull them apart.

"Get off him man!" Leon shouted trying to pull him off

"Dom! Chill out man!" Vince yelled finally ripping them apart

"I never narked on nobody!" Dom shouted at Tran, "I never narked on nobody!"

"Come on man!" Vince yelled pushing him away and motioning for Letty and I too follow

We herd about Trans bust personally I just assumed he fucked up somewhere. He's not the smartest crayon in the box and there's a lot of people who'd want that too happen to him. Dom doesn't deal like that though.

After finally calming him down we got him into the trailer to talk about our next step. We had a big rig job tonight but we also needed to find Jesse before Tran or his goons did. That's actually what I was trying to do right now around the races but I wasn't getting any luck. Nobody's seen him since the race with Tran.

Walking in I shook my head at the group as I came over to Vince sadly, "No sign of him anywhere."

"Damn it." Dom shook his head, "We still gotta do this job tonight. There's no way we can't."

"Without Jess, Dom?" I scoffed, "That sound good to you?"

He pierced his eyes on me, "It's sounds like the only option."

Looking away I just nodded. It didn't seem right to me. We were all a team and going out without Jesse was like an omen or something.

Vince squeezed my shoulder, "He'll be alright, T. We'll go find him after."

"Right." Leon nodded

He's probably the closest one to Jesse besides me. Jesse and I did everything together when it came to the garage but Leons his wing man. They did everything together.

"Fine. But if Tran finds him first he's dead."

"Keep your mind on the rig job. Worry about that later." Dom barked

Mia barreled in, "You're still doing this bullshit tonight, Dom?!"

"Mia-" Letty tried to calm her down but Mia pushed her off

"No!" She yelled, "This shit is way too dangerous! And Jesse-"

"Mia." Dom growled shutting her up. He looked to us signaling for us to leave. Probably because he didn't want to have this argument- yet again, in front of everyone.

After we walked out, and Vince and I went back to our spot to get ready, I scoffed, "Can you believe him? I can't believe he still wants to do this shit!"

"Babe, we have to-"

"Of course you'd side with him." I crossed my arms, "Vince Jesses not here-"

"Yeah and which one of us told him to go off and race for pink slips?" He countered, "We can't just drop this shit because of Jesses bad decision. We gotta deal with this first and then him."

Even though I knew he was right didn't mean I was okay with it. Jesses family and we all know how bad of scum Tran is.

I scoffed grabbing my coat and heading for the door angrily, "Whatever then. Let's get this shit done."

"Tess-" he tried to grab ahold of me but I dodged him

Mia and Dom argued for a bit before he stormed out angrily and motioned for us to follow him in his car. We tailed him to the civics hiding spot and started prepping them for the job. Vince got all of his stuff out from the back and put it in the front before coming over to me.

"You still pissed?"

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get this done, Vince."

"Hey," he pulled me to him, "Come on. It's gonna be fine, okay? Don't you trust me?"

"I do trust you." Sighing I let him kiss me, "I'm just upset about Jesse."

"Alright, we're a man down. Letty I'm gonna need you on the left, Tess take my position with Vince I'll table you. Leon stay back on the radio."

"Your sister's right about this one." Letty added

Leon nodded, "This don't feel good, Dog."

He looked at Leon and then Letty disappointed and pouting, "Don't do that."

Letty looked up at him, "Something's wrong."

"Stop."

"Dom." I crossed my arms, "We shouldn't be doing this without Jesse."

"This is the mother load. We've been on this for three months. After this, it's a long vacation for everyone." He nodded looking at all of us, "Let's go."

"I hope so." I mumbled

"Hey," Vince stopped me, "He's right, Tess." When all I did was give him my look he shook his head, "Look I was going to surprise you but I think you need to know this now."

I rose a brow, "Know what?"

"I was thinking, after this, we hike it to Reno or Brazil or something." He brought me into a hug, "Have a little vacation the both of us need. Me and you on the beach drinking, having a good time, doing some other things."

Whatever bad feelings I had were admittedly a little clouded now.

"I'm taking your silence as a yes?"

"I guess it is." I smiled, "That's hard to say no to."

"You guys ready?" Dom asked, "Come on. Let's make this happen. Leon, keep on those scanners.

"Copy that."

We headed out and towards the truck we were supposed to rip off. My heart was going wild and I was getting all sorts of bad vibes.

Vince noticed and he tried to make me feel better, "Tess, this is routine, it'll be fine. And so will Jesse."

"I know." I nodded, hands tightening on the wheel, "Just be careful okay?"

"Okay." He winked, "Go time!"

"We're all good." Leon piped in in the radio, "I got nothing on the scanners."

Vince waved from the sunroof, readying himself and the wire, "Keep going."

After he hooked the wire he jumped onto the truck. That's when my world came crashing down and everything turned south. The driver must've known something was going down with all these truck jobs because I caught sight of a shotgun in my mirror.

"Vince!" I screamed, "Vince, don't!"

It was too late though. He jumped and hooked onto the hood. The guy started firing and Vince was narrowly missing multiple shotgun blasts from this fucking driver.

"Vince!" Dom yelled

"Shit Dom!" I yelled

"What's going on?" Leon barked

"He has a fucking shot gun, Dom!" I yelled frantically into the speaker

"Calm down." He ordered, "Back off, get him off that truck! We're flanking you."

Trying not to panic I moved to the side trying to give him leverage to jump back down. Dom and Letty sped up as well. I was scrambling trying to figure out a way to get him down. The truck swerved multiple times trying to hit our cars which caused Vince to waiver even more. He shot at me, missing me by inches, sending me spiraling into the side but I regained my way.

"Tess!" Dom yelled, "Back off, back off Tess!"

"I can't-"

"Now!"

"No!"

"Get me off this thing!" V yelled frantically but he still couldn't reach the car, "Pull up!"

Speeding up I yelled out, "Unhook yourself. Do it!"

"I can't get-"

"You can!" I yelled back, "You do it! Come on, Vince!"

"Tessa, Dom!" Letty yelled, "I'm pulling up to distract him!"

"Take me off here or I'll have to unhook the wire!"

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, "Dom I can't get him! I'm backing off, switch spots I'll help Letty."

He listened and tried for Vince, "Try it again. One, two, three! Unhook yourself!"

"I can't get my arm free!"

The driver slammed his breaks causeing me to swerve and narrowly miss him. I backed off a little bit but then I noticed Vince tangled in the wire and pinned against the exhaust pipe.

"Vince, grab my hand!" Dom yelled

"My arm!"

"Fuck!" I screamed trying not to panic and speeding up to the other side of the truck trying to help Letty

"What?" Letty asked

"His arms tangled on the exhaust pipe!"

"Listen, give me your hand. I'm gonna pull you off the rig!" The driver shifted sending Vince flying and gettin him tangled more

"Vince! Hold on! Give me your hand! Listen to me!"

"Dominic! Shit! Dominic!"

"Hang on!"

"Dom!" I yelled after the driver shot his car blowing his tire

"Move out of the way. I'm coming to get him!" Letty yelled

The truck driver swerved and hit lettys car hard. She went flying off to the side and flipped multiple times.

"Letty!" Dom screamed, "Leon! Pull back for Letty. Get her out of there!"

"I'm on it! Go!" He yelled back, "I've got her! You guys get Vince off that truck.

Pulling up to him I got as close as I could and stuck my arm out, "Vince! I got you baby, give me your hand!"

Just as he was leaning over the driver then slammed his brakes and rammed my car on the side sending me barreling into the dirt at the side of the road at full speed. The car flipped once landing hard on the roof and sliding for what seemed like forever, sending dirt and glass cascading around me.

"Tessa- can you- are- Leon!-" I could hear Dom screaming through my radio but it was coming in bits and pieces

"Shit." I coughed trying not to panic as much as I really wanted to

Since, obviously, the door wouldn't open I had to kick open the window to crawl out. I limped a safe distance away so I could survey myself. Nothing too horrible just a shit ton of scrapes and scratches. I had a pretty big gouge in my leg causing me to have to limp but i don't think it's major. I've had worse from the fights so I'm pretty sure I'm fine. Vince dangling from the wire flashed through my brain again causing me to whimper and fall to the ground. He has to be okay.

Someone pulled up behind me. Turning I seen Leon, "Holy shit, are you alright?." Coming up to me he helped me up, "Let me look at you. We gotta get you guys to a hospital."

"I'm fine, Leon." I pushed him off, "Vince?"

He wouldn't look at me, "Doms taking care of it. My jobs to make sure you two are alright." He helped me into the passenger side and I seen how bad Letty was. She was way worse off than I was.

"Shit. Letty you alright?" I gruffed, trying to stop the bleeding in my leg after I ripped out the glass

"I'm alive." She huffed, "Barely but here. The hell went wrong back there?"

"Fucker had a shotgun." I whimpered, "Did you see Vince? My god-"

"Hey- hey." Leon consoled, "We'll get him."

"Look." Letty said motioning out into the field where Dom, Mia and Brian had Vince

Dom ran over to us and leaned into the back seat to kiss her, "It's gonna be okay, Letty. I love you." He looked at Leon, "Watch her."

"I got her." He answered

Turning to me he helped me over to Vince.

"Come on, Vince!" Brian yelled, "Hang in there! Come on!"

"Vince?" I dropped by him, "Vince can you hear me?" He was staring at me but his eyes weren't focusing on anything and he looked like he was having a hard time staying awake. I looked at Brian intently, "If he doesn't get to a hospital in 10 minutes, he's dead."

Brian swallowed, "Hold the pressure. Hold his arm up."

Mia nodded, "I got it."

"We have to do something!" I screamed at Dom, "He's dying!" His blood was all over me and it wasn't getting any better, I looked to Mia and then Dom, "What do we do?"

Brian pulled his phone out, "Yeah. Yeah, this is Officer Brian O'Conner. I'm off-duty MAPD. I need a life flight roll out right away. My 20 is Highway 86, mile marker 147. I got one trauma victim, about 24 years of age. Six-foot, maybe 200 pounds. He's got a deep laceration to his right arm with arterial bleeding. And he's got a shotgun wound close range to his left flank.  
Yeah, he's going into shock!"

We all herd Brian's confession and Dom had murder in his eyes.

Dom looked like he was about to murder Brian right then and there. This shit is too much to fucking deal with right now. One bombshell at a time! The helicopter was already so close we could hear it.

"Shit- we gotta go!" Leon yelled running to us, "Now!"

"Tessa-"

Mia tried to move me but I wouldn't budge, "No! I'm not just leaving him here!"

"Tessa!" Dom grabbed me and walked me to the car, "The cops are on their way, we need to leave!"

"But Vince-"

"We'll get him at the hospital."

A few hours later, Vince was still in the hospital, along with me because as soon as I got here I stayed. He had just woken up but I wasn't aloud to see him. I was just glad he was going to be okay. When my phone rang and I noticed it was Dom I walked outside to answer it.

"How is he?"

"Fine, now. They said just woke up." My breath caught, "They won't let me see him though. Not till later."

"And you? Did you get stitched up?"

"Yeah they finished awhile ago but I wanted to be here when he got up."

"Okay come over and pack some shit up." He cleared his throat, "I'm going after Jesse but we have to leave town. Brian's a cop that means they're going to come after us."

Nodding I closed my eyes tight, "Fine. I'll be there in five." With that I hung up and headed over

This all got fucked so fast. What were we all suppose to do now? Where were we supposed to go? Mexico? China? I mean we could all do what we were planning on doing in the first place but this shits gonna be a lot harder now that we're wanted. I pulled up to Doms just as Brian did apparently. He parked right behind Doms charger.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I mumbled angrily as I got out of my car and as Mia came out, I was too tired to deal with this right now. Dom looked like he had his own score to settle anyway by the look of the shotgun in his hands. Quickly I ran over to Mia and hugged her.

"Dom, put the gun down now!" Brian yelled pulling out his own

"Move your car." He growled back

"No bullshit!" Brian held his ground, "Put it down now! No more running!"

"I'm not running!" He started advancing towards Brian

"Where's Leon and Letty?" He looked to Dom then me, "Huh?"

"They're long gone!"

"Then it's over. I didn't call the police, but don't push me!" Dom still didn't listen, he advanced, "Put the gun down. I swear to God!"

"You are the cop! You're a cop!" He screamed, " Brian, I got to find Jesse before they do. I'm all the kid's got."

"I'll call in the plates. PD will pick him up way before Johnny even gets near him."

Dom shook his head readying the gun, "Move your car."

"Dom, stop it!" Mia yelled from beside me, "It's over. Please!"

"Mia, stay out of it!"

Jesse sped into the drive way. Relief flooded through me, "Jesse! Thank fucking god!"

"Dominic, I am so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing, Dom. I'm so scared right now. I don't know what's going on."

Dom threw down his gun, but Brian kept his up and pointing at him, "Jess! What were you thinking, man?"

"I don't know! I panicked! I'm sorry. I'm scared! I don't know what I'm doing! Will you please help me?"

That's when we herd the bikes. Looking over I seen Tran and Lance approaching fast with big bad looking automatics.

"Get down!" I yelled diving with Mia before they opened fire, all of us dropped at the same time and we managed to get behind the bricks and narrowly miss the bullets.

"Dom!" Mia screamed, crying

Looking up I seen Jesse wasn't coming back up, "Jesse!" I yelled running over to him with Mia, "Jesse! No!" Dom was already holding him

Brian got up and fired a few shots after them but nothing happened. Then he hopped in his supra and hauled ass after Tran.

"Tessa! Listen! You gotta get Vince and take off alright? Leons already there, waiting on you."

Tears were still falling. And I couldn't concentrate he shook me a little, "Now Tessa! Okay?"

Quietly I nodded. Dom was enraged though, he went into his charger and hauled ass.

Dropping down to Mia I gave her a big hug, "I have to go Mia."

Her eyes swelled with more tears, "What?! Why?"

"You know why. They're coming after us, Mia. Dom has to leave too."

She nodded sadly taking me in another big hug, "Okay. Okay, I love you Tessa. Please call me if you can, okay?"

"Okay." I hugged her back

With that I hurriedly packed some of mine and Vince's things and took off towards the hospital again. Letty probably long gone and safe by now and I had no idea where Dom was. I had no idea where we were supposed to go now. Getting there I seen Leon waiting, he motioned for me to follow him to the back. Once I did I seen Vince sitting in his car. Relief flooded through me instantly and I got out of my care and dead sprinted towards him.

"Vince!" I yelled catching his attention, turning he saw me and slowly got out of the car

Immediately I went into his arms, "Shit, I thought for sure that wreck killed you." He whispered in my hair

Tears were already in my eyes, "I'm so glad you're okay, Vince."

Leon cleared his throat, "Guys, were limited on time here."

He pulled away, "Listen, right now, when we get out of here, we're gonna need to split up."

I bristled, "What?"

"We need to." He cleared his throat, "It's to hot right now Tessa-"

"Bullshit." I interrupted backing away from him, "After all this shit you wanna split up? We just got together. What about our plan huh? Reno, Brazil, Tokyo?"

"We'll get there. Just not now."

My heart dropped, now I was just pissed. Not only is Jesse dead and I have to leave the only family I've ever known but I lose Vince too. Scoffing I backed away from him.

"Tess-"

"No. Fine." I looked to Leon, "Go."

"No not happenin. I don't care how hot it is." He shook his head, "I'm not leaving you here-"

"I'm fine. I have my own connections." I sent my stare to Vince, "Go wherever you want."

With that I got in my car and drove away.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
